Crash and Burn
by Nyneve
Summary: She always more a mask. To hide not only her faults, but to hide from the five assassins. When it all falls apart, her choices are to die or become one of them. Mina Centric
1. Perfect

Crash and Burn

Part 1

Author: Nyneve

Bad me. Bad bad me. Starting a new ficcie when I have one already going. Especially when I postponed another one. But this cannot wait. Not one minute. We need a good Mina-centered ficcie around here, so here it is! I think this story can just explain itself. Don't own the anime. Read on.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

__

You can't hide forever.

That's what he said.

What did I care? He had no idea what he was talking about. No one knew any of Mina Aino's secrets. Except for Lita.

She was my best friend. Probably my only real friend. I learned when I was younger to tell the difference between the people who wanted your light and the people who really trusted you. Except for Lita, they were all the prior.

I don't know why she was different. She only attended Peacecraft Academy through a program meant to get bad kids off the streets. Before that, she was as bad as they come. A gang member, a druggie, and a convicted criminal. Now, she was nothing more than a delinquent who got in trouble all the time.

My other "friends" said I was wasting my time hanging with her. That she made me look bad. But they don't know. They don't know how bad I really look.

My dad walked out when I was a baby. Haven't seen him since then. My mom's a work-a-holic who sent me to this damn boarding school just so she could get rid of me. So I decided, if I can't be perfect, I will act like I am perfect.

I will excel at academics. I will be a champ at all sports. I will be beautiful. And I will be friends with everyone.

Except those five boys. No one could get close to them. They were untouchable. And I feared them more than anything. Because if they ever knew what I saw. If they ever found out, my walls would crumble. And I would be defeated.

************************************************************************

That's all for the prologue. Short yes, but you must admit, it is mysterious. R+R


	2. The Wall Fell Down

Crash and Burn

Part 2

Author: Nyneve (call me Nyn-chan if you long for death)

Okay, here's part two. Since this is more of a serious story, I will be taking a *serious* frame of mind for my intros. However, if you all truly miss my witty beginnings, please just let me know and I shall resume. Don't own any of this stuff. Uh, yeah. Okay, just read.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

I awoke that morning to the smell of pancakes. Yawning, I stretched and got out of bed.

Lita was already in the kitchen making breakfast. It amazed me that she knew how to cook so well. She told me once that she was the "mother" of her gang. She did all of the cooking, cleaning, and kept her eyes on the younger kids.

I guess the "gang" was just a bunch of homeless orphans, ranging from ages five to nineteen. They got money by stealing, delivering drugs, and blackmail. Lita never told me where they lived, because she didn't want any of them to get caught. I sometimes hear her calling out names at night. She must really miss them all. They were her only family.

I, on the other hand, couldn't care less if I never saw my family again. Which is probably how it will end up. Last I heard my father was working for the government, and my mother is a big business tycoon. She has so much money; she doesn't need a daughter.

"Morning Mina. How many do you want?" Lita asked, piling the pancakes onto a plate.

I sighed. "How am I supposed to maintain my girlish figure with you stuffing me full of food?"

She laughed. "Hey, you're the only one who'll eat my cooking. Everyone is convinced it's poison."

After breakfast, I showered and dressed in my school uniform. Skirt, blouse, shiny black shoes, the works. To finish it off, I added the trademark red bow.

When Lita and I first me she called me the "Queen of the Girly-Girls". Ha. Then I introduced her to Miss Relena. Compared to her, I look like the ultimate tomboy.

I'm not sure whether Relena owns the school, or her family, or what, but I do know she's the most important figure here. I can get along pretty well with her. Mostly, I just let her patronize me, then when she gets bored or decides to chase after her so-called boyfriend, I walk away very quickly.

I won't go into detail about the rest of my day. Basically, it was Math, English, Gym, Home Ec, Biology, Lunch, Latin, Study Hall, and History. Actually, history was pretty cool. We learned about the Legend of the Moon Princess. Basically, it was just about the cutest love story next to Romeo and Juliet.

Then there was gymnastics practice, and volleyball practice. Pretty uneventful.

That evening, I sat in my dorm doing my Latin homework and waiting for Lita. She had gotten in trouble for fighting again, and got late detention. However, it usually gets out around 6:30.

Sure enough, Lita walked through the door ten minutes later, just as I had finished my homework.

"Hey. How was detention?" I asked, putting my stuff away. Lita grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Great. I got us two invites to a little party Morgan and Sarah are throwing down in the basement at midnight. You coming?" she asked.

"Come on Kino. You know how I feel about breaking curfew," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, same way you feel about breaking every rule. Look, you can't have everything. You can't be popular AND a teacher's pet. At some point you gotta prioritize!" she cried.

I bit my lip. Could I risk my rep?

Deep inside of me a little voice told me to go ahead with it.

"Come on, it's okay to break the rules once in a while. You can't be a Relena clone forever, can you?" it teased.

"Oh God no," I muttered. Lita shot me a look.

"Aino, you're talking to yourself again," she said.

"Sorry. Oh, what the hell? Count me in," I grinned. "But what will I wear?"

Lita looked me over for a minute before deciding. "Hair up, tight pants, and any top that shows skin."

"Gotcha. Navy or orange?" 

"Hm. Navy. You always wear orange."

"Okay, but only if you wear that cool purple thing."

"Deal."

We stared at each other for a moment, then burst into giggles. I just couldn't get how people could be so afraid of my roommate, best friend, and soul sister.

*******************************************************************************************

"Hey, Kino. Great to see you. Oh! Mina!" Morgan said, then looked at Lita as if to say, "What's Miss Perfect doing here?"

"Chill. She's cool. Right Aino?" Lita asked. I nodded, then unzipped my trenchcoat to reveal a sparkly navy halter, tight, low jeans, and black lacy sandals. Lita had ordered that I make a big deal out of my outfit. Meanwhile, she had worn a short, clingy purple dress and knee high black boots.

"Yeah. D'ya got anything to eat?" I asked, looking around. There were so many people crowded into the basement, you couldn't even see the speakers that the music was blaring out of.

"Right over there. Oh, and don't touch the salsa if you aren't within two feet of a cold drink," Sarah grinned. I had to smile back. For one small moment, I had it all. I could be smart, athletic, and popular all at the same time.

On the way over to the snack table, I bumped into someone. It was a boy a little taller than me, with a long braid and violet eyes.

"Oh my God," I cried, realizing it was one of _them_. One of those five boys. The one I was always hiding from.

However, he barely recognized me.

"Oh sorry. Hey, aren't you that gymnastics champ?" he asked, smiling at me suddenly and looking me up and down. I blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Excuse me," I said, then maneuvered away from him. That was close. Way too close.

Well, the party was a blast. However, it got late quick. Pretty soon it was 3:00 AM, and I had a test in the morning. Even though the party was still raging, I said thanks to Morgan and Sarah, then told Lita I'd meet her back at the room.

I slipped out the door and began to walk up the stairs to my floor. However, I heard footsteps down the third floor hallway. Okay, so I am intensely curious. Sue me. I quietly tiptoed down just in time to see the same braided boy go into one of the rooms. But he didn't close the door all the way behind him.

Carefully, I stood outside and listened. There were four male voices, one definitely the one of the boy I had met.

"Duo, where were you?"

"Down at the party. You guys should've been there."

"Yes. And maybe we should spend all of our time dreaming about weakling women and watching demented cartoons as well."

"Aw, come on Wu-man…"

"Will you focus for a minute? We have a new mission."

"From the Professor? Man, she creeps me out."

"Does she want us to kill someone?"

"Uh-huh. It's another assassination."

I took a deep breath. It was happening again. I had to stop them.

"No!" I cried, stepping into the room. Little did I know it was at that moment that I destroyed my own walls, and removed my own mask.

*******************************************************************************************Well, all for now! R+R everyone!


	3. The Truth Came Clear

Crash and Burn

Part 3

Author: Nyneve (Nyneve only. Nyn-chan and I kill you)

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. But I've been really busy with OSP and Judgement Day and other stuff. So now, we come back to this wonderful wonderful ficcie. Anyways, it will all become clear, so clear. Like, you can see through it. Now I'm talking like my social studies teacher. Creepy. Anyways, I don't own the anime. Read on, loyal fans!

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

I froze when I realized I had just burst into the dorm. I had just broken one of the major rules at school; one that could get me kicked out. Then I snapped back to reality when I remembered why I had barged in in the first place.

"Um, can we help you?" A blond boy asked. He looked by far the most trustworthy of them. At least, as far as not hurting me.

"Wait a minute. You were that girl I bumped into down at the party! Gymnastics champ!" the braided one cried out.

I blushed a bright red. Then I heard an ominous click.

"How long have you been listening?" a monotone voice asked. I slowly turned around to see a boy with wild dark hair standing behind me. And he had a gun pointed straight at me.

Just then, the annoying little voice in my head came back. Except now it wasn't so annoying.

"Be brave, Aino. If you let them intimidate you they'll get away with it. Again," it murmured.

"I—uh—," I stalled for time. But this guy was serious. Slowly, his finger pulled back on the trigger.

"Don't shoot! My friend's waiting for me upstairs. If I don't show up she'll come looking for me!" I cried suddenly. I saw the braided one go pale.

"Lita Kino?" he asked. I nodded.

The boy with the gun paused, then slowly lowered his gun. "What have you heard?"

"More than you think," I whispered dangerously. Suddenly, I heard the door close and lock. A Chinese boy with a tight ponytail had blocked off my entrance.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

I had to let it go now. But in the end, what could they do to me?

"They could kill you," the voice in my head replied. It had suddenly gotten annoying again.

"I know what happened at the Moon Embassy. What the five of you did," I whispered, barely loud enough to hear myself.

The boys were silent. Suddenly, I found myself locked with a pair of emerald green eyes. They belonged to a boy I hadn't noticed before. His hair was extremely long in front, and hid half of his face. However, he didn't speak. Not directly. But something in the way he looked at me made me want to explain everything.

"I was there. I saw you kill them. That's why I've been so afraid of you…"

************************************************************************

*flashback*

I was so excited! We were taking a field trip for civics to the Moon Embassy. Ambassador Serena Chiba was visiting Earth with her husband Darien. And we were actually going to meet them!

However, I had noticed how those five weird guys weren't in any of the vans. They had been missing a lot of school lately. Not that that was unusual for them. I assumed they were all just cutting class. But they weren't.

To this day I remember meeting the ambassador. She was my age! And she was married, had a child, and was the Ambassador to the Moon. She had the nicest smile and the prettiest laugh. I couldn't understand how anyone could dislike her.

Her husband was nice too. He was quite a bit older, but not nearly as old as some of the Ambassadors from other colonies. However, there was a strength in him that made you feel safe and protected from anything. If he was around, no one could hurt you.

After we met them, we got to tour the Embassy on our own. Lita wasn't allowed to go on the trip, so I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. I just paced the huge halls by myself, stopping every now and then to admire a particular painting or view from a window.

Then I heard it. A bunch of footsteps, moving fast. I spun around to see five figures running through the area where my hall intersected with another. I was so curious. If I had only mastered my curiosity and kept walking. But I couldn't.

I followed them down the hallway. When I got closer, I recognized them as those five boys who I thought were absent. I couldn't guess what they were doing here.

I stopped when I saw them disappear into a meeting room. They closed the door behind them, but not all of the way. I tiptoed over and hid in a little nook that had a suit of armor in it. I could hear voices in the room.

"Oh, hello. Are you with the tour group?" I heard the ambassador say.

"Not quite," the braided boy replied. I heard five ominous clicks, and a gasp.

"What is going on here?" the ambassador's husband cried.

"Darien, get he—" the ambassador's kind, gentle voice was cut off by five gunshots. I gasped as I heard two thuds.

Then there were more footsteps. I saw the boys run down the hallway and jump out the window at the end.

When they were gone, I darted out of the nook and ran the opposite direction. When I came to the ladies' room, I ran in. Luckily, there was no one inside as I panted and tried to recover from the shock I had just seen.

That was where my teacher found me. She told me that the Ambassador and her husband had been assassinated, and that the building was being evacuated.

I followed her out of the building, trying to forget what I had seen.

*end flashback*

************************************************************************

More silence. But I was satisfied now. I had let it out. I was no longer a bomb waiting to go off. I felt so relieved.

"I don't understand how we could've screwed up that bad! I mean, besides the Prof., and us no one knew about it! No one!" the braided boy cried.

"The fact that a civilian was watching…" the Chinese boy commented.

"Did you tell anyone what you saw?" the boy with the gun asked.

"No. No one. Who would've believed me?" I asked. In truth though, I knew people would've believed me. Not everyone, but enough to catch the five of them. But something inside me knew that if they were caught, they'd escape. And then they'd come after me.

"Well, now what?" the blond asked. "Do we let her go?"

"Please. I admitted it, and I'd like to go now," I pleaded.

The boy with the gun shook his head. "She's heard and seen too much."

"Aw, please Heero? Don't kill her!" the braided boy cried.

Heero. That was the boy with the gun's name. But the fact that he was going to kill me didn't help.

"We can't afford getting caught. We'd better take her to see the professor," Heero replied.

At the mention of the "professor", I shivered. According to what I heard, she was the one who had organized the Ambassador's assassination. She didn't care at all about killing people.

"No way. I'm not going," I murmured. I ran towards the door, shoved the Chinese boy aside, and darted outside. But then, someone caught my wrist.

"I'm really really sorry. I don't wanna do this cause you're so pretty but we can't let you go so please forgive me," I heard the braided boy apologize. Then, something hit my head and I blacked out.

************************************************************************

Well, all for now! R+R everyone!


	4. The Choice

Crash and Burn

Part 3

Author: Nyneve 

First off, thank you everyone so much for the wonderful reviews! You all make me feel so loved and keep up my discipline as a writer so that I don't slack off! So THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE BEST! Um, so much for serious intros to this story, I guess. Let's see, announcements…oh yes. For everyone who's been reviewing "The Search for Usagi", I would like you all to know that is on hold until I finish either this story or OSP. Also, I asked before, and I'm asking again. READ THE SOVEREIGN OF SELENITY'S STORIES! Please? It would mean so much to her. She doesn't have nice readers like I do *tear*. And one more thing. For V-day, look for a one-shot Trowa/Setsuna romance appearing somewhere. I hope to have "Rose" posted by the end of the week, but we'll see. Okay, I've blabbed way too much. Time for me to shut up, and let you read. Don't own the anime.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

I groaned as I came crashing (rather painfully) back to reality. Whatever it was that knocked me out did a fairly decent job of it. My head was killing me.

"Oh, so you're awake, Miss Aino. That's your name, right?" a kind voice asked. I looked up to see the kind-looking blond boy sitting next to me. I was lying across a bunch of hard plastic chairs all anchored together, like the kind you see in waiting rooms.

The boy smiled at me then put a cold washcloth to my forehead. "I told them it wasn't necessary to knock you out. I apologize for any pain you might have felt."

"It's okay. I'm fine," I murmured, still half out of it. Then I realized what I said, and where I was, and whom I was talking to. I sat up straight.

"Where the hell am I? What are you guys going to do with me?" I cried, panic flooding me like a river in a storm.

"Just calm down for a moment, Miss Aino. This is already difficult enough," the boy said. I was about to turn around and start yelling at him, when someone beat me to it.

"DAMN YOU MAXWELL! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" I heard someone yell. I saw the door burst open and the braided boy from before darted over and hid under the seats. In close pursuit was the Chinese boy.

"Eep! Come on Wu-man, it was just a joke!" the braided boy cried. That was when I saw the Chinese boy pull out a katana and point it at him.

"I cannot allow your insults to go unpunished. Prepare to die," he said.

"Um, would it be safe for me to ask why you're trying to kill him?" I asked. The Chinese boy glared at me.

"Since it seems you can't just mind your own business, onna, no," he snapped. I glared at him.

"My name is Mina, genius. MI-NA! If you're going to call me anything, that's what you're going to call me," I pointed out.

"Oh, hey she's awake!" the braided boy said, for the first time acknowledging my consciousness. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I knocked you out. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been forced to. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied hotly. "But I would like to know where I am and why you have brought me here."

The three boys looked at me, then at each other, then back at me. Sighing, the braided boy climbed out from under the seat and sat down next to me. To my horror, he began to put his arm around me. I shoved it aside. However, he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, the Prof. wants to see you. What you saw…we can't take any chances that you'll tell anyone," he remarked.

"It was a year ago. If I wanted to tell anyone, don't you think I would've by now?" I asked, knowing that my life was in danger.

"But you've stumbled onto too much more now, Miss Aino. It's not that we're worried you'd tell, but if anyone ever found out that you did know, your life could be threatened," the blonde commented.

"But isn't it already?" I asked quietly. "I'm at your mercy. Girls disappear all the time. I only have so many friends who would look for me and no family that would care if I was gone. All it would take would be one quick…"

"Don't tempt us. Now that the Professor has us killing political figures, we try to make sure all civilians are as safe as possible. We're not going to kill you unless we have to," the Chinese boy snapped.

This took me aback. Was there a chance that these three killers had a heart inside of them?

"Hey, weren't there two more of you? Heero and that other boy?" I asked suddenly, realizing the absence of the others.

"Trowa. They're talking with the Professor. Duo, I think you'd better let her know that Miss Aino's awake," the blond asked.

"Yeah, guess so," said the braided boy, who I assumed was Duo. He stood up, then grinned at me. "Don't worry. She's a killer, but she agrees that civilians deserve to be saved."

As he walked out of the room, I sighed and leaned back in the seat. "I feel so much better now…"

************************************************************************

A few minutes later, I followed the blonde boy and the Chinese boy out into the hallway. I still wasn't sure where I was. It appeared to be some sort of office complex, but I couldn't be sure. We walked down the hall until we came to a door marked "LABORATORY 12993". A red light was over it, but it wasn't on.

"Never go in there when the light is on. Never," the blonde warned, then reached for the doorknob. Just as he was about to turn it, he glanced back at me. There was sadness in his eyes.

"You must be very careful of your words and actions, Miss Aino. Your life does hang in the balance. If the Professor doesn't find it safe to let you live…" he paused.

"I don't want to know. Really, I don't. I just want to get this over with and go back to school," I replied. He nodded, and we went inside.

To this very day, I have never seen so many computers in one place. Simulators, desktops, laptops, and huge monitors were all over the lab. The two boys led me to the back, where there was a small sitting area with a bench, two plastic chairs, and a desk.

Duo, Heero, and the silent one called Trowa were sitting on the bench. When he saw me, Duo waved jovially. Heero just kind of glared, and Trowa didn't do anything. But it was who was seated at the desk that intrigued me most.

It was a drop-dead gorgeous woman in a long white labcoat. She had ivy-green hair in a partial bun, and the rest fell to her knees. She had maroon eyes that were studying me carefully, as if I were some strange diagram on one of the computer screens.

"Mina Aino," she said. Her voice was soft, but still stern.

I nodded weakly. "That's me."

"Please, be seated," she instructed, then pointed to one of the plastic chairs. I moved it so that it was in front of her desk, then sat down. Just then, a strange and disconnected thought went through my brain. _Is this what it feels like to get in trouble?_

Trouble. Something told me I had only seen the tip of that iceberg.

"Would it be all right if I address you as Mina?" the woman asked solemnly. Again, I nodded weakly. It was as if I couldn't talk back to her.

"Mina, my name is Professor Trista Meioh. I am the head of this foundation," she began. "The five gentlemen you met are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. They are five of my associates."

Associates? Did she mean cold-hearted assassins?

"Now Mina, I understand that a year ago, you stumbled upon my associates working on one of my projects. Is that correct?" she asked.

Projects. Associates. Who was this woman trying to kid? Suddenly, whatever spell I had been under was broken.

"Project? No, I did not stumble upon one of your _projects_. I saw five killers end the lives of two wonderful people who were doing nothing but good in the world!" I cried.

I expected the Professor to slap me. Yell at me. Give me a dirty look at the least. But to my surprise, she nodded in agreement.

"That may have been so. I was not there myself, so I cannot know what you have seen. However," she paused, and locked eyes with me. However, I stared right back. I wouldn't, and couldn't, back down now.

She continued. "Whatever it is you saw, I cannot endanger my reputation or those of my associates. All of this. All of my work," she motioned to the numerous computers. "It would all be in vain, do you understand? These studies must be carried out at all costs."

"Have you thought of the costs of lives? How many more people did you kill before I caught you that first time? How many before I caught you tonight? How many more people must die?" I yelled. Then, I thought back to the war a few years ago between the colonies and earth. "Doesn't fighting take away enough lives? Does science have to claim more?"

"Idiot! Don't you realize this is for the good of mankind? A few lives today that could save a thousand tomorrow!" Wufei cried.

The professor shot him a warning look. "That's enough Wufei."

He glared at me, then stepped back. The Professor returned her attention to me.

"Very well then. As I see it, we have two choices. Number one, I would like to accept you as one of my associates," she raised an eyebrow at me, and an amused look crossed her face. "I've seen your records many times, Mina. You're a very gifted person. Excellent at both athletics and academics. You would be a valuable asset."

Okay. This was too much.

"Sure. I'll join you. Maybe then I'll destroy a few colonies, and drop a couple of hydrogen bombs on major cities on earth," I snapped.

The Professor sighed. "Very well then. Gentlemen?"

I heard five ominous gun clicks. As I slowly turned around, I saw each boy was pointing a gun at me.

"You have a long life yet to live, Mina. There's so many great things you could do. Do you really wish to throw it all away?" the Professor asked softly.

I thought about her words. Sure, they could kill me. The school would find my bloody carcass in a strategic location. Everyone would mourn the loss of an honor student and champion athlete. Then, they'd go on. No one would care. Except me.

Right then, there was something I feared more than death. I was afraid I'd be forgotten. That I'd leave this world without making my mark on it. I just couldn't do that.

I took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll join you."

I heard a cry of joy as Duo dropped his gun and hugged me. "Yay! We don't have to kill the pretty girl!"

I blushed then shoved him off of me. "Don't do that."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Well then, Mina. You can stay here for the night. In the morning, I'll have the school change your dorm and…" I cut the Professor off.

"Change my dorm? Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mina. But we can't take the chance that your roommate will find out about us. I'll have you room with Duo, since he doesn't have a roommate," she said, then glared at Duo. "And you are to monitor her only, do you understand? She's still allowed her privacy."

Great. I was going to be an assassin, I was moving away from my best friend, and I had to share a dorm with an annoying idiot who had a crush on me. How could life get any better?

************************************************************************

Yay! R+R everyone!


	5. What I Was and What I Am

Crash and Burn

Part 4

Author: Nyneve (remember me?)

Hello! I'm back from my hiatus. I know you're all wondering whether I died or not. Um, I didn't. I apologize for not writing for so long. But you know how it is. I have to be inspired! Plus Internet role-playing gets addictive. But anyways, I know you want to read this terribly, so I won't deny you the story any longer. Don't own the anime. Again, I apologize for not writing for so long.

-Nyneve 

************************************************************************

I yawned and opened my eyes. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, which were small but let in enough light to brighten the room. Glancing at my watch, I realized it was the middle of the afternoon.

"Well Duh. If I was out partying until 3 AM then I get knocked out for about an hour then I wake up and get traumatized then go back to sleep it would be pretty late," I said to myself.

"If you're going to hold a conversation with yourself, onna, can you keep it quieter?" the boy I recognized as Wufei snapped. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. I assumed he'd been meditating or something like that. 

"I thought we went over this. My name is Mina. Not onna," I sat up, and pain coursed down my back. Sleeping on plastic chairs is not good for your spine.

"Whatever. If you're ready to go, the Professor said I was supposed to give you a ride back to the school," he replied, opening his eyes and standing up.

Oh boy. I couldn't be more thrilled. "What happened to all the others?" I asked, hoping maybe Quatre or Trowa could give me a ride. Hell, even Duo with all of his flirting would be better.

"Duo and Quatre are back already, and Trowa and Heero are with the Professor. If you must know, I was instructed to _escort_ you back," he remarked, turning towards the door. I fumed at the way he expected me to follow him, like some dog.

"So, even though I'm supposed to work with you guys to kill people, you still don't trust me?" I snapped. "Do I win anything here?"

"You're still alive, aren't you? Congratulations. You've won first prize," he said sarcastically, then walked out the door.

I was about to argue with him again, but realized that all I wanted was to get away from this place, wherever it was. So I followed him down to a garage, where a motorcycle was parked.

He climbed on and motioned for me to get behind him. "Hold on. The Professor would kill me if you fell off and became street pizza."

I awkwardly put my arms around his waist. To my surprise, he didn't object. However, as he raised the garage door, I felt it was my duty to let him know I wasn't making any moves. "If you wanted me to put my arms around you, try showing a little respect first," I muttered slyly.

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could almost feel him going red at that remark. "Don't be stupid," he snapped, then revved the engine. A second later, we were going way above the speed limit and heading towards what I hoped was the school.

************************************************************************

Well, I got back to the school in one piece. But as we were pulling in to the dormitories, I saw Lita standing out front, and she was mad as a bull.

"Aino! What the hell is going on?" she yelled, walking over. I sighed and climbed off the motorcycle.

"Lita just listen…" suddenly, I felt Wufei grab my wrist tightly.

"Say anything about what happened and I have permission to kill you," he hissed in my ear.

"All right, all right! Geez, it's not like I haven't heard you the last thousand times!" I snapped, twisting my wrist out of his grip.

He glared at me, then got back on the motorcycle. "Someone's always watching, Aino. Don't try anything." Then, he drove off.

Back to my main problem.

"Who was that?" Lita asked, pointing off in the direction he had gone off in.

"Just…some guy I met," I muttered, not making eye contact. I figured saying nothing meant no names, no places, no nothing.

"The same guy you're moving in with now?" she snapped. "The guy you ditched me for?"

"Lita, I didn't ditch you…" I started, but it was like trying to damn the Nile with a bendy straw.

"Bulls***! You think I didn't see at that party how you were hanging out with that guy? Then you disappear for like, a day, and now I get a notice saying you've changed rooms?" She locked eyes with me. I then noticed that mixed within all her anger and shock, there was hurt.

I realized then how much she needed me. It didn't matter how many people admired her for her guts and attitude. They weren't her friends. Besides me, she didn't have any friends. I thought about the person who'd be her new roommate. Would they help her with her homework? Would they be able to trade fashion tips with her? Would they enjoy her God-given talent for cooking?

"Lita, look," I began. I paused, expecting another tirade. But it didn't come. She was actually listening. "A lot of things have happened to me in the last few hours. I want you to know that if this were up to me, I wouldn't even dream of leaving you. In fact, I really wish I wasn't."

"Then why don't you stay? We can talk to one of the boarding administrators. You've got so much influence, they couldn't say no!" she suggested.

I shook my head. "This doesn't have anything to do with the school. This shouldn't have anything to do with me, and it won't have anything to do with you. I promise."

She looked hard at me, then seemed to understand. "Okay. I guess I get it. I'm sorry I yelled. But do you…have time to come up to the room a second? I wanna give you something."

"Sure," I replied, then followed her up the stairs. As I did, I noticed she didn't seem as confident as she had been yesterday.

Yesterday. Was it really only 24 hours ago I was studying history in my room? Only 24 hours ago that I was a normal girl, who happened to bear a dangerous secret? I kicked myself, thinking about how I gave it all up just because I had to follow some guy down a hallway.

When we reached the room, I noticed how not one single item of mine remained. As I glanced into my old bedroom, I saw just an empty desk, a barren dresser, and a sheetless bed in the corner. My paintings, clothes, makeup, and CD player all gone.

"Two guys came and moved it this morning. They were pretty cute," Lita remarked, trying to be cheerful. She wasn't doing a very good job.

She stepped into her room, and I heard her open her dresser. A moment later, she came back out. In her hands was a worn-out book. She handed it to me.

"_The Red Badge of Courage_," I read aloud.

She smiled. "It's my favorite. Well, favorite book that's not a romance novel."

I broke into tears. I couldn't handle it anymore. I hugged my best friend tightly. "Thank you so much Lita. I get the feeling I'm going to need lots of courage."

She hugged me back. "No you don't. You've got tons already. You just don't know it."

A few moments later, I stepped away, towards the door. "Lita?" I called.

"Yeah?" she hadn't moved from the door to her bedroom.

"Best friends forever," I murmured.

She grinned weakly and nodded. "Best friends forever."

I turned away, not wanting her to see me break into a fresh wave of tears. Then, I ran down the hallway, got into the elevator, and cried.

************************************************************************

It was a good thing not many people wanted to use the elevator. I can't think of many things more embarrassing then being caught crying in someplace as awkward as an elevator.

I think I sat in there for fifteen minutes, going up and down and up and down until I lost all sense of direction. Then, I looked at the cover of the book.

There were five young men dressed in blue and gray uniforms. "American Civil War, huh? Leave it to fate for me to receive a book about killing," I muttered. Then, wiping my eyes with my sleeve and using the shiny hand bar as a mirror, I made myself look presentable.

I got out of the elevator on the fourth floor, right where Duo had told me his room was the night before. Or was it this morning? Oh well. At this point, time was nonexistent for me.

I walked down the hallway to room 413, then knocked on the door. A few moments later, Duo answered the door.

"Finally! What were you doing, sleeping in at the Prof.'s or having fun with Wufei? Maybe both?" he grinned.

I glared then gave my hair a sophisticated flip. "As if," I replied.

"Oh, Miss Aino! We've moved your things into your room," Quatre said, walking out.

"Actually, we moved all of your boxes into your room. I was going to unpack for you, but Q-man said that I shouldn't be going through your stuff," Duo apologized.

I smiled gratefully at Quatre. "Thanks. Who knew what damage he could've done?"

He blushed bright red, then headed towards the door. "Um, no problem Miss Aino. Well, I'll be seeing you."

With that, he walked out. I walked into what was now my room. A large window overlooked a parking lot where a black jeep stood, but nothing else. Boxes stood stacked against the wall, which looked like it might've been white at some point but was now a drab gray. The carpet looked okay, except for one weird looking blue stain in the corner.

I glanced questioningly at Duo, who shrugged. "Hey, I haven't had a roommate in months. I don't go in there either."

"Right," I said, crossing over and pulling a T-shirt, towel, pair of sweatpants, bottle of shampoo, bottle of body wash, and a scrubber out of a box, then headed towards what I assumed was the bathroom. I shuddered for a moment, then noticed it was oddly clean.

"Quatre made you clean house, didn't he?" I asked nonchalantly. 

Duo nodded.

I sighed, and closed the door. Just as I was setting down my things, I opened it up again. "Oh, don't come within ten feet of this door or I will kill you," I said seriously, then shut it.

I heard him mutter "Not another Heero," as I turned on the shower.

************************************************************************

Well, how was that for being on break for about a month? R+R!!


	6. To Metamorphose

Crash and Burn

Part 5

Author: Nyneve (Ich heisse Nyneve. Wie heisst du?)

Hello again! On my new toy again. Did I mention I got it for my birthday? Yes, today is my birthday. I am the extremely mature age of 14. Oh happy day! Only four years left until graduation! Anyways, don't expect a stop in ficcies anytime soon. I'll probably still be writing this stuff in 20 years. Won't that be nice? Of course it will. Now then, I shall stop rambling on and on and allow you to read this story you're all nice enough to read. Don't own the anime. Byers!

-Nyneve

******************************************************************************

The rest of the weekend was fairly uneventful. Duo left me alone for the most part, and I just stayed in my room. I snuck out to get some food from McDonald's a few miles away from the school, but I could've sworn I saw Quatre watching me from outside. Or else being constantly watched by guys I barely knew was starting to get to me. One of the two.

Monday morning I awoke to my alarm. I didn't trust Duo to wake me up on time. It made me sad though. Lita always looked after me like that. How was I going to survive without her?

As I got dressed and packed my bag for class, I paused to pick up the book my best friend had given me. I glanced at the clock. Seeing as I had about a half an hour before my first class, I sat down on my bed and read just the first page.

__

The cold passed reluctantly from the earth, and the retiring fogs revealed an army stretched out on the fields, resting. As the landscape changed from brown to green, the army awakened, and began to tremble with eagerness at the noise of rumors. It cast it's eyes upon the roads, which were growing from long troughs of liquid mud to proper thoroughfares. _A river, amber-tinted in the shadow of it's banks, purled at the enemy's feet; and at night, when the stream had become of a sorrowful blackness, one could see it across the red, eyelike gleam of hostile camp fires set in the low brows of distant hills._

I stopped reading. I had never heard words so beautiful. Was this really a story of battle, blood, and the loss of human lives? Or was this what battle was?

I thought about the war fought between Earth and the colonies a couple years back. I was 15, then. War was a completely new concept to me. I had read about them of course. The American Revolutionary War, The Hundred Years' War, World Wars I and II, even the American Civil War like I was reading now; but none of them seemed real. They had happened so long ago. But the war that occurred in my lifetime was different somehow.

It was little things at first. Just tensions between groups of people, then little skirmishes, then battles. Before either I or anyone else knew it, history was being made.

But it was over now. I was 17, almost a legal adult. It was time to forget the past and move on. I had a future ahead of me to work for. Things to do, people to see, places to go.

Or had I given it all up in exchange for my life?

******************************************************************************

Monday was normal. Tuesday was normal. Wednesday was fairly normal, implying that I got a whisper from a girl saying that "the guy with the braid" was stalking me. But Thursday was what thoroughly confused me.

I was sitting on a bench in the Commons area, a grassy field where guys played soccer and girls sat under trees braiding their hair and giggling like madwomen. I was reading the Red Badge of Courage and being completely oblivious to the world around me when I sensed someone looking at me.

I had just about gotten used to being followed all the time, but I guess I forgot or something because when I looked up and saw Heero sitting next to me I screamed. Luckily, there was no one around. 

He glared daggers at me. "The first thing we need to work on is your nerves. You'll never survive if you scream every time something startles you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"The Professor put me in charge of your training. We're starting after school tomorrow," he replied.

"Training? What kind of training?" I asked suspiciously, putting my book in my bag and turning my full attention to him.

"Combat training. You won't be of any use on missions if you can't fight. Or avoid being noticed. Or..."

"I get it!" I snapped. He face showed no emotion. Gee, there was a shock.

"Tomorrow, at sixteen hundred hours. It'll be harder if you put it off, so just show up," he remarked, then stood up and walked away.

"Wait! I've still got a few questions!" I called after him. He didn't answer.

******************************************************************************

Duo was waiting for me when I got back to the room. He smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, a little bird told me Heero was going to work with you!" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Duo, shut up or Hell's gonna be raised by me," I muttered, tossing my stuff on the floor. Oddly though, I didn't want to be alone. Not now anyways. He might be annoying, but he seems to care. A little anyways.

I flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Is it hard Duo?"

"What, training? Nah, not once you get used to it. You're in awesome shape, and you're really smart too. You'll do fine," he replied.

I paused before asking the next question. "Does your family know you're an assassin?"

For once, Duo was silent. "I don't have a family. I'm a war orphan."

__

Great. Good move Aino, bring up the worst subject possible with the guy who trusts you the most I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up," I apologized. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Really. I mean, I've got way more freedom than other people get, so it's no big deal. What about your family?" he asked, switching the questions over to me.

"Ha. If you want to go so far to call it a family, you might say I love them," I said sarcastically. "My mom fails to acknowledge my existence, and I haven't seen my dad for about thirteen years."

"Don't you have anyone else though? I mean, people like you always come from supportive families," he asked.

"People like me? What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him. For once, I actually was enjoying talking to my roommate.

"Well, you're smart, like I said before. And athletic, and popular, and pretty, and perfect," he finished. "Haven't you noticed it? I mean, guys want you, girls want to be you, and teachers think you're the greatest thing to come along since the white board."

I stared at him. For some reason, he wasn't flirting with me. Or was he? Was what he was saying the truth, or was he just flattering me so that we'd get along better?

I smiled. It didn't matter.

"Hey Duo. You want to go get a pizza or something? I'm starved," I suggested, grabbing my purse from my room and coming back out.

"You mean, like a date?" he asked hopefully.

"No. Like two friends going out to get pizza. I stress the word _friends_," I answered firmly. He shrugged and stood up.

"Gotta start somewhere, right?" he grinned. "You just wait, Mina. I'll win you over yet."

I laughed. "Good luck Romeo."

******************************************************************************

Classes on Friday dragged on and on. And on.

Finally, it was four o'clock. I was patiently waiting on the bench like a good little girl. I wasn't going to give Heero a reason to think less of me right away.

Five minutes later, he still wasn't there. The Commons were empty now, except for me. I was about to get out my book when my "teacher" stepped out from nowhere, as usual.

"You're late," I commented.

"I was avoiding being seen. You don't know how long I've been here," he retorted. "Come on."

He started to walk away. I followed obediently.

"So, where are we going to do this training?" I asked as we approached the parking lot. 

"The Professor's Lab. She has target field she said you could use," he answered, unlocking a dark green Lexus.

I stared. "There is no way in Hell this is your car."

"It's the Professor's. Get in," he ordered.

I tossed my bag in the backseat then sat down. As the car started, I reached for the radio.

"Leave it off," Heero said, not looking away from the road.

"Let me guess. You're one of those quote-on-quote responsible drivers?" I muttered sarcastically.

"No. I just don't like music," he answered simply.

I rolled my eyes. Boy was I lucky to have Heero Yuy for a trainer.

Ten minutes or so later we arrived at the lab. Heero led me into a empty target hall in the basement. From a metal cabinet on the wall he pulled out a gun and handed it to me. He then proceeded to explain it to me. 

I don't care how smart Duo thinks I am. The only part I understood was "trigger" which was more than enough.

"I'll shoot first, then you take a shot," Heero remarked. Then, he carefully aimed at a dime-sized target about four billion feet away, and fired. The bang echoed around the concrete walls. He walked over and picked up the target, then showed me. In the exact center was a perfectly small round hole.

"Ready?" he asked, handing me the gun. "Aim for that target to begin with."

I closed one eye, aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

I tried again. No shot.

"It's not working," I remarked, lowering it. Heero rolled his eyes, then took the gun. I don't know what he did, but I heard a small click and he handed it back to me.

"Now try it with the safety _off_," he instructed.

I glared at him, extremely ticked and a little embarrassed.

I then proceeded to repeat my process. I carefully aimed, then fired. A shot forty times louder than before echoed around followed by the sound of metal on concrete. The bullet was laying on the floor next to the wall to my right.

"Damn it!" I yelled, frustrated at not being able to do this simple task.

"Hey, at least you managed to shoot something," I heard Heero mutter. I was tempted to make a remark back to him, but thought better of it.

"Okay, I'll try again," I hissed.

Release safety, aim, fire. 

The shot seemed quieter this time, but it was blocked by the grunt from Heero. I looked and saw that I had shot him in the hand.

"Oh God Heero, I'm so sorry!" I cried, rushing over.

"It's fine, I'll have the Professor fix it. Just try again. And this time, forget your emotions. Focus on your target and nothing else. All that exists is you and the target. Make it so only you exist," he remarked.

After glancing at him worriedly one more time, I took his advice. I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes. I forgot everything. I forgot Lita, Duo, being followed, my family, _The Red Badge of Courage_, being an assassin, war, the Professor, and even Heero.

Then, I opened my eyes and saw the target. I aimed again slowly, released the safety, and fired.

The shot was more like a snap. I heard Heero walk over to the target and pick it up. When he put it in my hand, I saw that in the exact center was a perfectly round, small, hole.

******************************************************************************

All for now! R+R+R (read and review and rant!)


	7. Know Thy Enemy

Crash and Burn

Part um, 6?  7, maybe?

Author:  Nyneve

"Life is like Chex.  Except it gets soggy faster."  There!  Quote of the day for all of you!  Mmmm.  I like Life.  Especially Cinnamon Life.  But back to business (now that I've got you in a good mood).  *deep breath*  I know you're gonna hurt me for this, right?  Especially Mina fans.  But I figured, better tell the truth now instead of wait until the end when you'll all decide never to read my stories again.  *another deep breath*  Here goes…I've decided to kill off Mina.  MEEP!!! *ducks heavy objects*  Don't kill me!  Just read!  Don't own the anime.  I'm gonna run now!

-Nyneve (pleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillmepleasedon'tkillme)

************************************************************************

That one shot was a fluke.  I was too overjoyed at actually being able to hit my target dead center that I lost my focus and couldn't hit another target.  Heero managed to get his hand bandaged, but when he came back in to check on me, I almost shot him in the head.  That was when he decided it was time for me to pick a vehicle.

"Vehicle?" I asked quizzically.

"You can drive, can't you?  Don't expect us to chauffer you everywhere," he remarked, then motioned for me to follow him down to the garage.

"Wait a minute.  You trust me enough to let me drive one of the professor's cars?" I was still shocked.  For the first time, I was starting to feel as though I belonged, and wasn't just an annoying pest that _had_ to hang around the lab.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, then led me over to a navy pickup, a white jeep, and a black convertible.  "As far as I know, these aren't being used.  Choose the least conspicuous one."

I frowned.  I was going to pick the convertible, but considering it was still early spring, it would be kind of weird for someone to be driving one of those.  Looking over the remaining two vehicles, I made my choice.

"I'll take the jeep.  No one ever remembers white cars," I remarked, tossing my bag in the backseat and climbing in.  Pulling out a garage door opener, I opened the door.

"Requesting permission for a test drive?" I smiled.  Heero didn't.  Instead, he just climbed in the passenger side and shut the door without a word.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," I snapped, then drove out into the sunshine.  The canvas top was folded up in the back, and the warm weather felt great.  

As I drove, I started to wonder things.  Where was the professor getting her funding?  Was she rich?  How long had Heero and the others known her?  For that matter, how long had they known each other?

"Heero?  Can I ask you a question?" I asked, making a sharp left and driving towards the city.

"That depends.  Ask me the question first, then I'll decide," he replied.

"How long have you been doing this?  I mean, how long have you been an assassin for the professor?" I inquired.

"Two years officially.  But I've been killing people forever," he remarked.

"But didn't you…"

"You don't have to work for the Professor to be a killer.  Before she was in charge, I killed for someone else.  Before I killed for them, I was killing for another," he answered, staring outside, away from me.

"But, I don't understand why?  Why would you want to kill anyone?" I pressed on

Heero didn't say anything.  He didn't look at me.  I wondered if he could answer that question himself.

"Idiot!" Oh joy.  The annoying little voice.  "If Duo became an assassin because he was an orphan, there has to be a reason Heero did too!  Maybe that's none of your business!"

I took a deep breath.  As usual, the voice was right.  I wondered if I was the only one who's little voice always seemed to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have asked that," I murmured.  "But you've got to understand where I'm coming from.  I think I trust all of you.  I have to.  But still, I'm scared.  I don't want to do what you do."

"Good job Aino.  That took guts," the voice commented.  I almost smiled.

"If we're lucky, you won't have to," Heero said, snapping me back to reality.  "We try not to kill if we don't have to.  What happened at the Embassy couldn't be helped.  We had to kill them."

I was tempted to say "Why?".  But that was all I'd been saying ever since I got into this mess.  I know people tell you to ask questions if you want answers, but I wasn't sure I wanted them answered.

"If you don't want to kill people, then you don't have to know why we work for the professor.  But if you trust us as much as you do, you'll be better use to everyone," he said.  

I glanced sideways at him.  He was looking at me now.  For what reason I could only guess.  However, the way he said I would be use to everyone made me happy.

I smiled at him.  "Thank you Heero.  Better get back to the lab and check out with the professor."

************************************************************************

When we arrived back at the professor's, I was shocked to see the Professor waiting in the garage.

"Heero, I've been looking all over for you.  We've got a Code 17," she said.  Her normally calm face seemed nervous.  

"How close?" Heero asked, forgetting about me and climbing out of the jeep.

"Thirty miles five minutes ago.  Going 60 mph.  They'll be here by seven," she replied.  "I've managed to shut down all the computer systems, but there's something in Basement 7.  I can't move it, and if they find it, all of us will be in grave danger."

"Not a surprise," Heero said.  "Is anyone else here?"

"Trowa was just securing the backup schematics upstairs.  I'm going to need one of you to go with Mina back to the school and one of you to stay here with me to make sure they don't get into Basement 7," the Professor replied, acknowledging me for the first time.

"What's going on?  What's a Code 17?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

The Professor and Heero looked at each other, then at me.  "We can't tell you right now.  We don't know if there's any spy probes around."

Just then Trowa came into the garage.  "I've secured all of the schematics.  What now?  Do we just wait?"

If I didn't have an acute sense of trouble, I might've made a comment about how Trowa just said three whole sentences.  However, I figured that wouldn't be appropriate during a Code 17, whatever the hell that was.

"Trowa, you and Mina go back to the school.  Let the others know what's going on.  It would be best if you took your time getting back though.  And don't go directly to the school.  If you feel like you're being followed, Trowa, get out, let Mina take over, and she'll come back and get you," the Professor instructed, then looked directly at me.

"Do you consider yourself a good actress?" she asked, looking hard at me.  

"I played Tom Sawyer in my sixth grade school play," I replied.  "I'll do my best."

"Mina, you understand that is very serious.  If you get pulled over, if someone you don't know starts asking you questions, you know _nothing_.  Right now, no one but us knows that you're working for me.  They won't suspect a girl," the Professor said, then looked at the clock.  It was 6:45.

"You two get going.  Take Mina's car.  They don't know what it looks like," Heero said.

Trowa gave him a nod of agreement, then climbed into the passenger seat.  I took a deep breath, then put my foot on the gas pedal.

************************************************************************

The first five minutes of our flight was fine.  My jeep was indistinguishable from all of the trucks, and cars, and SUVs that were the remainder of the rush-hour traffic.  

"So, where should we go?" I asked Trowa, exiting off the freeway.  The school was about five miles north still, but I decided to wait until 7:30 to start heading towards it.  

He paused to think, then pointed off to the right.  In the far distance, there was a bunch of lights.  I turned on the next road to it.

"What's over there?" I questioned, glancing behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed.

"Shopping mall.  If worse comes to worse, you can pretend you were going shopping," he explained.

"I get it.  Not a hard story to defend," I agreed.  "But let's just hope that…"

I froze.  Were those headlights I saw behind me?

No, just my imagination.  And besides, the area we were in wasn't very populated.  It was forested, with a house here and there.  The road was old and rough, but straight.  I hadn't seen a fork in it since we'd turned onto it.  Far behind me I could see the freeway.

"What is it?" Trowa asked, turning his head.

"Turn around!  If they get close enough, they'll see you!" I cried.  "Look in my purse, I have a makeup mirror in there.  It should magnify it enough so we can see."

He picked up my purse from the floor, then held it up.

"It's two guys in a green van.  I thought I saw them get on the freeway right after us," Trowa said.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" I asked, starting to sweat.  Oh God, this wasn't happening.

"You'd better.  See how far ahead of them you can get, then when they're out of sight, slow down.  I'll jump out," he instructed.

"Wait!  Where'll I find you again?" I cried.  I could see my hands on the steering wheel were growing white in the sunset.

"See how long they follow you.  Put on an act if they stop you.  If they won't leave you alone afterwards, go to the shopping center like we planned.  If you can't pick me up by morning, I'll find a different ride home," he said.  "Now let's go."

I hit the accelerator and we took off.  I had to admit I never knew a jeep could move that fast.  Three minutes later, we were a good ways ahead of them.  I couldn't see the light from their headlights anymore.

I slowed down, and Trowa jumped out.  "Be careful!" I whispered.

"You too.  Good luck," Trowa replied, then took off running into the woods.

I resumed my normal driving speed.  Trying to act natural, I turned on the radio.  I relaxed a bit.  I could do this.  This was what I was good at.  Fooling people into thinking I was something I wasn't.  I smiled, turned up the radio, and began to sing along.

************************************************************************

I didn't see the car for several more minutes.  But soon enough, there they were, following me again.  But I was calm, cool and collected now.  Even if they stopped me, they would never know what I was doing.

The radio went to a commercial break, and I hit the SCAN button.  Just then, I noticed something on the floor of the jeep.  It was a silver chain, with a broken clasp.  At the end of it was a silver cross.  I recognized it as the one Trowa had been wearing.

As if Fate had planned some cruel joke, the car pulled up next to me and rolled down its window.  A middle-aged man with auburn hair smiled at me.

"Excuse me Miss.  We were wondering if you would pull over for a minute so we could ask you some questions," he said.  

Show time.  "Oh, sure.  Up here, okay?" I said, pointing to an area where the tree line went away from the road.

The man nodded and sped up, the car parked at the spot.  I stopped about fifteen feet behind it, and managed to impulsively shove the cross in my bag.

The man with the auburn hair stepped out of the passenger side, followed by an older, bald man with a wrinkled face and white mustache carrying a clipboard.  He looked familiar to me, but I couldn't think from where.

"Evening Ma'am.  We work for a science foundation, and we're searching for a Professor Trista Meioh.  Now, we saw your vehicle leave Professor Meioh's laboratories, and we were wondering if you know where she is," the younger one asked.

"Kristen Mayo?" I asked, tilting my head as though I was trying to remember.

"_Tris-ta Mei-oh_," the older man repeated, then pulled a photograph from the clipboard.  It was a photo of the Professor.

I took it from him, and studied it closely.  She looked a little younger in the picture, but not much.  It was a year or two old, I guessed.  She was standing with five other men, all a lot older than her.

"Hm.  Saw a woman like that in the grocery store once.  Never seen the guys though," I replied, handing it back.

The older man sighed, but the younger one seemed determined to get as much info from me as possible.

"Well then, that's okay.  Now then, do you know any of these boys?" he asked, handing me photographs of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  "They attend your school, our sources say."

"Hm…oh yeah!  I know them!" I cried.

The two men looked at me joyfully.

"They got expelled about a year ago.  Got caught with guns on school property," I said, handing the photos back.

At this, even the auburn-haired young man seemed disappointed.

"Very well then ma'am.  We're sorry to have bothered you.  But just for the record, can we have your name?" he asked.

I froze.  Improvisation time.  "Oh, Venus.  Melody Venus."

"Well, thank you for your help Miss Venus.  The Colonial Space Science Foundation thanks you for your help," the older man thanked.  The two got back in their car, and drove off.

Sensing I wasn't quite out of the fire yet, I began to drive towards the shopping center like Trowa had advised.  Every now and then I would notice the green van behind me, but when I did arrive at the shopping center, it turned around a drove off.

I sat in my jeep for ten solid minutes, just staring up at the sky.  It was dark now, and cold.  I pulled my jacket out of my bag, put it on, then got the canvas from the back and put it on.

Finally, I drove out of the parking lot and headed back towards the forest area.  I drove slowly, and blared my music again, like I was sure Trowa had heard as he ran off.

About an hour and a half later, I thought I saw an animal up ahead on the road.  However, when I approached it, it didn't run away.  Then I realized it was Trowa.

I turned down the music and stopped the car.  Then, overwhelmed with my relief at having gotten away from those two guys, I gave him a hug.

He seemed taken aback at first, but then patted my back.  "So you got rid of them?"

I blushed, then let go.  I waited for the little voice to make an evil, cynical remark, but it didn't come.

"Uh, yeah.  Hey, I think you'll even be safer at school.  I told them you were expelled a year ago, and they believed every word I said," I remarked.

Trowa gave me a little half-smile.  "Seriously?"

I sniffed indignantly.  "Playing Tom Sawyer in sixth grade was harder.  I think we'd better get back to school though, now."

He nodded, then climbed in.  "I'm proud of you Mina.  I'm sure everyone else will be too."

Wow.  Someone was proud of me.  And it wasn't for getting a 4.0 GPA, or winning a medal in track, or anything like that.  I smiled all the way back to school.

************************************************************************

Then Mina died.  The end.  APRIL FOOLS!!!!  MINA'S SAFE!!!!!!   HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! R+R+R!


	8. Those I Shouldn't Trust

Crash and Burn

Part 7

Author: Evenyn (spelled backwards)

Hi everybody! Sorry it's taken so long to update! What with all OSP and school (blech), I've been just so darn busy. But, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF KILLING THIS FIC!!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!! IT STAYS!!!!! Of course, with my lack of Lita for the last few (and upcoming few) chapters, I'm sure I've lost a lot of you loyal readers. However, I'm not done with her yet! Nope! Well anyways, I'm sure you're sick of my rants and just want to read the next chapter, so I'll be nice and let you. Don't own the anime.

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

After the whole my first training session, I'll I wanted was food, TV, and eventually sleep. But not now. I was way to hyped up on adrenaline from my escapade to sleep.

Parking my car in front of the dorm, I said goodnight to Trowa and went inside. I blushed, thinking about how I'd hugged him. I didn't even like him that much. No more than Duo or Heero. But what could I do?

When I got inside the dorm, I found Duo sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream and watching TV. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, you're not dead! But, man, I never thought Heero and the Prof. would keep you working so late! It's almost midnight!" he cried.

"Don't remind me. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday, because there is no way in Hell I'm getting up before noon," I answered, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, even the Prof. said to let you sleep in. She heard about how the raid went, and said you did excellent," Duo remarked.

"Thanks I…" I froze. How did she know how I did? Trowa was the only one who had been with me, and there was no way he could've called.

Then, another thought hit me. The two men that pulled me over knew that the Duo and the others went to my school. How could they know, if they didn't know my name.

I put two and two together. Luckily, I got four. And very ticked off.

"She planned it, didn't she? You all did!" I accused.

Duo cursed himself under his breath. "Uh, Mina listen…"

"Listen? As in, you want me to trust you? Why should I, when it's so obvious you don't trust me?" I yelled, getting even more upset at him. I couldn't believe this. Just when I thought we were becoming friends; that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. That woman had to go and make me feel like an intruder. Again.

I forgot all about my food, TV, and sleep. Now all I wanted was to be alone. I stomped off to my room and slammed the door. Then, I put my desk chair under the doorknob so it would stay shut.

Against my will, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I felt so betrayed by them. It was stupid to think I could ever be one of them, that I could even befriend them. All I was was a tool that needed to be experimented with before it could be of any use.

"I hate them. I hate them all. This never would've happened if I'd just stayed out of that room. Then I'd still be able to hang out with Lita, and not have to worry about killing, or fighting, or…" my tirade ended in a choked sob.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Mina? Can I come in?" Duo asked softly.

"Let me think. No," I snapped.

"Please? I just want to talk," he begged.

"There's nothing for us to talk about!" I countered.

I heard him sit down against the door. "Fine then. I'll talk to you from out here. First of all, I'm sorry. I won't pretend I didn't think testing you was a good idea at the time. But I can see where you're coming from."

"You're lying. Again. If I meant anything to any of you, you'd just trust me and let me help you," I said.

"Would you? You're always saying how we don't trust you, and that we should give you more chances to prove your loyalty. Well we gave you one tonight, didn't we? You could've saved your skin right there. You know our names, our locations, even the location of the Prof.'s lab. All you had to do was tell them, and you'd have been let go. You haven't done enough to persecuted with the rest of us," he explained.

I thought about that for a minute. He was right. All I would've had to do was talk. So why didn't I?

Wiping the tears from my face, I moved the chair aside and opened the door. A surprised Duo fell over backwards and stared up at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what? I didn't tell them," I replied, going down on my knees and looking at him. "Because I felt loyal to you guys. Without Lita now, you're all I've got. Maybe we're not friends yet. But as long as I'm working with you, I'm still your comrade."

"Yeah, I guess we should've figured that out. Can you forgive us?" he asked, sitting up.

I barked out a laugh. "Hell no! What you did was sneaky, underhanded, and completely betraying. It's going to take a long time before I forgive you."

"Even if I beg for mercy, get you some Rocky Road Ice Cream, and invite you to watch the rest of Panic Room with me?" Duo asked.

I pretended to contemplate the matter. "It's a start."

"Yay! Thank you!" he cried, throwing his arms around me again. I shook my head, but didn't shake him off.

"Duo? I'm still not going to go out with you," I replied.

A look of mourning passed his face temporarily, but when I mentioned the ice cream he owed me, all was forgotten.

************************************************************************

After the "Code 17" incident, I started to slip into a pattern. Wake up, go to class, go to training, get home around nine, except for on Fridays and Saturdays, when I'd be shooting and piloting shuttle simulators until well after midnight. The Professor was nice enough to give me Sundays off, as well as Tuesdays and Wednesdays when my grades started to slip. Because if my grades were bad, my mom (who I doubt actually monitored pointless things like her daughter's GPA) would pull me out of school and send me off to private tutoring.

One day in late June, after school had except for people taking summer courses, Heero showed me a new simulator the Professor had bought. It was a mobile suit simulator.

I asked him what the point was, since all mobile suits had been destroyed after the L3X18999 uprising. He didn't answer.

"Heero? What aren't you telling me?" I asked. "Why are you training me to pilot a mobile suit?"

He stared hard at me, his Prussian blue eyes locked with mine. Finally, he let out a breath.

"The Professor wants you to pilot a Gundam," Heero answered.

"A wha?" I asked, completely confused. I'd heard the term Gundam a couple of years back, during the war. I knew they were some sort of mobile suit, but nothing other than that.

"A Gundam. A highly powerful mobile suit made of Gundamium alloy. All of us piloted one. After the L3X18999 uprising, we detonated them. But the Professor's been rebuilding them, and working on one for you too," he answered.

"The professor wants _me_ to pilot a mobile suit? Why? The war's over, there's no need for them," I replied. Heero didn't respond. "Right? There's no need for Gundams?"

"Why do you think we'd be training you if we weren't going to need you? Another faction of OZ has regrouped and started rebuilding its supply of arms. Whether it wants to control Earth or the colonies, we're not sure. But they've tried to raid this lab four times, and they almost caught the professor a couple months before you joined us," he explained.

"OZ? But…without Khushrenada, they don't have a leader! And we've finally attained something close to world peace! What group of idiots would try to screw it all up?" I asked myself more than anyone else.

"Because power corrupts, Mina. And if it doesn't corrupt you, it will destroy you," a solemn voice answered.

I turned around to see the Professor standing in the doorway.

"Mina, up until now, this hasn't been anything more than a game. There are a lot of people who can use a gun and pilot shuttles. That doesn't make them soldiers. But if you continue to train with us, that is what you will become. Now is your last chance to back out Mina. You can go back to your own life, and pretend this never happened," she replied.

I thought hard. My wish could come true, with no catches. Except that, to pretend this never happened.

How could I ever forget almost getting killed? Training under Heero. Rooming with Duo. My test with Trowa.

I realized then, that I didn't want it to end. No. I couldn't stop now.

"Professor, you need me. I'm one of your associates now. I still don't understand what I'm doing, but I know Heero can show me. If you need me to pilot a Gundam, I will. But I'm not backing out now. 

"Mina…you're a very brave girl. You realize that, don't you? I don't even think Relena Peacecraft has as much nerve as you," the Professor replied, and then walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath. No turning back now. 

"Okay, so anyways, this simulator. If I'm going to pilot a mobile suit, I'm going to need a lot of help. Um, Heero?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded, seating himself at the master computer and typing away.

"What do I do?" I asked.

************************************************************************

The bright light from the explosion made my eyes water. Firing my buster rifle at the approaching Leo, I quickly maneuvered away from two others that were coming at me from behind.

"Okay, only two left. You can do this Aino," I told myself, firing at one and destroying it. However, the impact from the other's attack was very straining as the harness tightened.

Setting my jaw, I pulled out my beam saber and managed to slice off its arm. While the pilot was still getting his bearing, I fired and finished it off.

The lights came back off as the screen darkened. I climbed out of the simulator I'd been using for the last two months. By now, I'd become pretty good at piloting a mobile suit, but still screwed up on occasion. However, the Professor was impressed by how much progress I'd made.

"How'd I do Heero?" I asked, standing up straight and walking over to him.

"Not bad. But you're too dependent on your buster rifle. The Professor says you should really take more advantage of mobility when you have the chance," he responded.

"What chance? I don't even know what this Gundam she's been working on looks like, let alone how it functions," I complained.

"Would you like to find out, Mina?" The Professor asked, entering the room. I jumped. She had that bad habit of sneaking up on people. 

"Professor, are the other Gundams…" Heero began. She nodded.

"Yes, all of them are complete. I wanted to show you all at one time. The others are down in the basement, waiting," she replied.

We followed her down to the basement into an observation deck looking into a dark hangar. 

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were already there. All of them seemed solemn, even Duo. I leaned against the window and tried to see through the blackness.

"Now then, everyone. You're all quite aware I've been working on the reconstruction of the Gundams, as well as the development of a new model. I managed to complete them about a month ago, and have been testing them ever since. I believe that they are now ready for pilot testing. Gentlemen," she hit a button on a computer console.

The hangar lit up to reveal five giant robots. I recognized them immediately, seeing them on TV numerous times.

"It's so strange, that you guys are Gundam pilots," I murmured.

"Maybe. But it's our way of life," Duo said, looking longingly towards the Gundam I recognized as Deathscythe Hell. It was the same look I saw Quatre give Sandrock, Trowa give Heavyarms, Wufei give Altron, and Heero give Wing Zero.

"And Mina, this is the unnamed model 6, for Gundam pilot 06," the Professor replied, hitting the light over another Gundam.

This one was around the same size as the others, with dark blue, almost black armor highlighting the glittering white. A large shield was mounted on the back, and a beam spear was attached as well. Then, to my joy, although perhaps not Heero's I had my beloved buster rifle.

"Wow, not too shabby for a rookie," Duo commented, clapping me on the shoulder.

"No, not at all," I agreed.

"But what about a name? Any ideas, Professor?" Quatre asked.

"I thought I'd let Mina decide on a name. After all, it is her Gundam," she answered.

My Gundam. This was going to take some getting used to. I studied it, as though it were a piece of art. It truly was. Thinking about some of the most famous sculptures I'd ever seen, I thought of one. Venus de Milo, the statue without arms in the Louvre I got to see when I was seven.

"DeMilo. This is Gundam DeMilo."

************************************************************************

All for now, everyone! R+R+R!!


	9. Reflections and Revelations

Crash and Burn

Part 9 (as it turns out)

Author:  Did-uh-be ((Nyneve))

*sniff* *sniff*  'Ello ebry-wud.  I hab a code id by dose.  Zo eggs-cuze be iv I soud a liddle cod-gez-ded.  *sniff* *sniff*  *cough*  Eben doe I dode veel gud, I do I had do ged diz jappie oud.  *sniff*  *sneeze*  I'b hobing you ed-joy diz chappie.  We ged do zee Bina pilod er Guddub.  Waow, I dink I'b bedder led you read dow.  I need zub hod zoop.  Dode owd de adibe.  Lader.

((Translation:  *sniff* *sniff*  Hello everyone.  I have a cold in my nose.  So excuse me if I sound a little congested.  *sniff* *sniff* *cough*  Even though I don't feel good, I knew I had to get this chappie out.  *sniff* *sneeze*  I'm hoping you enjoy this chappie.  We get to see Mina pilot her Gundam!  Well, I think I'd better let you read now.  I need some hot soup.  Don't own the anime.  Later.))

-Nyneve

************************************************************************

It had been another two months since DeMilo had been finished.  But I still hadn't gotten to pilot it!  At first I was really ticked, but when the Professor told me we'd have to wait until it was safe to go up into space for a test flight, I knew I could wait.  I'd never been to space, but from what she had told me, that was where the new faction of OZ was gaining the most power.

The Professor and the guys had been calling them OZ-II.  Some colonies had been controlled by them politically for years.  It was only in the past few months that they'd taken control militarily.  

The past few months.  I'd been saying that for so long.  It was winter now, almost Christmas.  I had originally stumbled into that dorm room in March.  I started training in early April.  I was introduced to De Milo back in October, right around Halloween.  While most students had graduated and gone home for the summer, I hadn't.  I stayed at the school all summer, and when classes were starting, and I was kicked out, I moved into an apartment.  An apartment right across the hall from (how convenient!) Duo.  The professor covered our rent and food bills, so I was training all day now, since I didn't have to work.  But my social life had plummeted.  When all of the people I knew from school had gone onto universities, I didn't.  I laugh to think of what our high school reunion will be like.

Another thought crossed my mind.  I hadn't spoken to Lita since that day I moved out.  I only saw her once, on her way out from detention.  I would've smiled and waved, but Heero was with me, and we were on our way to training.  So all I could do was watch.  I think she noticed me though, so now she probably thinks I'm one of those girls who does everything for her boyfriend.  Which was about as far from the relationship between Heero and myself.  

It was weird though.  Heero actually seemed shocked at how fast I'd learned.  He told me once that I had mastered skills that had taken other pilots years to learn.  To this day, I haven't received a complement higher than that.

So now, I was sitting in my apartment, a definite upgrade from the dorm I shared with Duo.  My own kitchen, living room, bathroom (thank you God, thank you…), bedroom, and private balcony.  My beautiful white jeep was parked down in the basement, and to all of my neighbors, with the exception of Duo, it seemed as though I was a lucky girl.  My story was that I was an actress who got her money here and there, and also from her rather wealthy family.  Well, the wealthy family part wasn't completely a lie.  

Lying.  Oh, it was fun.  I hadn't gone on any real missions yet, but I there had been more tests.  However, I was ready.  I got better and better at making up stories, changing the way I look with nothing but a thrift store wardrobe and makeup, walking around unnoticed.  It was no secret the Professor was planning to use me as a spy, rather than a soldier.  But I was still getting excited about piloting a Gundam.

Ah, DeMilo.  Not a training day went by that I didn't stop by to check on her.  As it turned out, she not only had a beam spear and buster rifle, but a flamethrower and one beam saber.  I could easily tell it was modeled after the original Wing Gundam with little bit of Altron's influence as well.  However, the Professor had pointed out it was one of the best for space combat, making it a little more original.  

But now, I was laying around boredly in my apartment.  Duo was out doing something, and there was nothing good on TV.  Then, an idea hit me.  I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out _The Red Badge of Courage_.  It had been a while since I read it.  Finding the spot I had last left off, I began to read.

_At last, they saw him stop and stand motionless.  Hastening up, they perceived that his face wore an expression telling that he had at last found the place for which he had struggled.  His spare figure was erect; his bloody hands were quietly at his side.  He was waiting with patience for something that he had come to meet.  He was at the rendezvous.  They paused and stood, expectant._

_There was a silence_

_Finally, the chest of the doomed soldier began to heave with a strained motion.  It increased in violence until it was as if an animal was within and was kicking and tumbling furiously to be free._

_This spectacle of gradual strangulation made the youth writhe, and once as his friend rolled his eyes, he saw something in him that made him sink wailing to the ground.  He raised his voice in a last supreme call.  _

_"Jim—Jim—Jim—"_

BRRIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!  KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!

I was startled out of the hypnotic words by someone knocking on the door and the phone ringing.  Setting the book down, I dashed to the door.  Looking through the peephole, I saw it was Duo.  I opened the door, then ran to the phone and picked it up, waving as Duo walked in.

"Hello?  This is Mina Aino," I replied.

"Mina?  It's Quatre," he replied.

"Hey, what's up?  Any news from the Professor?" I asked.

"Actually yes.  She says she wants you and Duo to pack some clothes and meet her at colony L6C24308.  The Gundams are already there, and she wants you to test drive DeMilo.  Heero's already there, and Wufei and Trowa left today," Quatre explained.

"Are you serious?" I cried happily.  "I'm finally gonna get to pilot a real Gundam?" 

"Uh-huh.  Meet me at the spaceport downtown tomorrow morning.  Our shuttle leaves at 9:00 AM," he explained.  

"Okay.  See you tomorrow Quatre!" I replied.

"Get a good night's rest Mina.  Don't let Duo bother you too much," he added, then hung up.

"What's up?  What did Q-man want?" Duo asked, helping himself to my Doritos.  I yanked the bag away and put it back in the cupboard, before grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"We're going to space Duo!  I get to pilot DeMilo!" I smiled.

"All right!  From what Heero and the Prof. tell me, you're a prodigy.  Guess we'll get to see some of your talent huh?" he commented.

"Maybe.  I wanna see what space is like though.  I've never been to a colony before," I said, pulling the Doritos out again and munching away absentmindedly.

"Well, some of them are a lot like Earth.  Sometimes you can't even tell the difference.  Which colony did the Prof. say we were going to for the test run?" Duo asked, sitting down and resuming his snack.

"L6C24308.  Do you know where it is?" I asked.

He frowned and sighed.  "Yeah, but don't get excited.  As far as I've heard, that one's not even complete yet.  Don't expect great accommodations."

"I don't care.  Just to get to see space…I've always wanted to.  When I was little, my mom dragged me everywhere on Earth.  But she refused to do business with the colonies, so I never got to see them.  But I guess I will now, huh?" I replied.

"Yeah.  But don't get too excited.  It's a lot safer if you've got your feet planted on the ground.  I'll see you around Mina.  You probably want to pack," Duo finished, and walked off with my Doritos.  However, I no longer cared.  I was going to space!

************************************************************************

"Are we there yet?" Duo whined for the five thousandth time.  However, he was grinning widely.

"Duo, I will hurt you if you don't knock it off!  I'm serious!" I warned, looking over at him.  If Quatre hadn't decided to sit between us, I think there would be one less pilot arriving at L6.

"Come on Duo, leave her alone," Quatre chided, shooting a helpless look at me.

"Oh.  Sure.  Take _her_ side," Duo muttered.  A few moments later, he glared at me.  "Quatre!  She's looking at me!"

I slapped my forehead.  "Duo, are you trying to be the annoying sibling I never had?" 

"Yes," he smiled proudly.  "Am I doing a good job?"

_Fwap!_ My newspaper met his head.  "Does that answer your question?"

His eyes widened, as if he was going to fake crying, when suddenly, his face got serious.  Tugging the newspaper out of my hand, he pointed to an article in the very corner of the first page.  

"Hey guys, look at this.  'Gatton To Meet With President'," he read.  " 'Remus Gatton, leader of the rising Workers' Party, met with the president today to discuss a possible election as Vice Foreign Minister, currently Relena Dorlian.  Gatton says he 'is dissatisfied with Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian's policies, and wants to have them changed to benefit all of the middle- and low-class citizens of Earth and the colonies', fitting his Workers' Party principles.  And oddly enough, the Workers' Party is being compared to the communist governments of the 20th and 21st centuries.  Making the odds even worse for Gatton is the suspicion of his possible involvement with _OZ-II_'!"

We looked at each other.  We all knew well enough who Remus Gatton was, and we all knew he was after Relena's job.  But his involvement with OZ-II?  What was that about?

"What do you think?  How much does anyone actually know about Gatton?" I asked.

"Not much.  The Workers' Party just kind of rose up out of nowhere, but it sure won the favor of people.  But the paper's right.  It _is_ a lot like the old Communist party.  If he gained power, there could be some major problems," Quatre explained.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be arriving at L6 shortly.  We ask that you fasten your safety belts and remain seated until landing.  Thank you," a voice over the intercom said.

"We'll talk to the Prof. about it.  Who knows?  Maybe it's just some sort of weird coincidence," Duo suggested.  

But I could tell he didn't believe it.  None of us did.

************************************************************************

"Okay, so where do you think they are?" Duo asked as we got our baggage and looked around the less-than-busy spaceport.  

"Quatre?  What did the Professor say when she sent you the transmission?" I turned to him.  However, his eyes were locked on someone on the far side of the room.

"Quatre?  What is it?" I asked, touching his shoulder, then gasped when I noticed who he was looking at.  I had seen the face just an hour or so before, on the front page of the newspaper.  It was the face of Remus Gatton.

"Mina, is that…?" he trailed off.

I nodded.  "You guys go find the Professor.  Leave this to the espionage trainee."

With that, I slipped off towards him.  Sliding on a pair of sunglasses and plopping on a hat as I walked, I was able to somewhat change my appearance as I tracked him.  He seemed to  be in a hurry, and was walking fast.  It was hard to keep up with him without looking too conspicuous.  But I kept cool, following all the way to the other side of the spaceport, where he met another woman.  She seemed a little familiar, but I couldn't place her face.  Long blond hair, dark eyes, eyebrows that seemed to branch off. 

She greeted Gatton warmly, with a hug and a smile as she took his bag and led him towards the door.  However, she caught sight of me staring.  I could tell she was memorizing my face, it was obvious I had recognized Gatton.

Just then, a bunch of construction workers appeared between the departing couple and myself, and when they'd cleared, Gatton and his lady friend were gone.

Sighing, I made my way back to Duo and Quatre, finding Trowa with them.

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"It was Gatton all right.  I trailed him pretty far, but then he met up with some lady and got away from me.  Sorry guys," I apologized, removing the hat and sunglasses.

"Ah, no big deal.  Probably just here to make an appearance to the workers.  You know, stir up a rebellion or something," Duo replied sarcastically.

"Why else do you think the professor had us stationed on this colony?" Trowa said quietly.

There was nothing we could say to that.  

**************************************************************************************************************************

As I stepped into the flat I was renting out, I sighed.  I was stuck rooming with Duo yet again.  However, this time we had separate bathrooms at least.

"The professor wants us to meet her at this spot at 5:00.  She has DeMilo, and she wants you to be ready to pilot it.  Get some rest and some food," Trowa said, handing me a sheet with the coordinates and a map on it.

I nodded, then collapsed on the couch.  Maybe it was just the space flight, but I was exhausted.  

"I'll wake you up in an hour or so, okay Mina?  Duo's going to go pick up some food," Quatre said, sitting down at the table and starting to write a letter.  

"Yeah, okay," I yawned, closing my eyes.  However, once they were closed, I felt more awake than ever.  But when I opened my eyes, I was exhausted again.  By now, I was convinced there was no winning, so I just lay there on the couch with my eyes closed.

As I did, I could hear the scratching of Quatre's pen against the paper.  He was probably writing home.  I envied him like that.  His family was rich too, but at least they cared about him.  Then again, both of his parents were dead, and he had 29 sisters.  That made me jealous too.  He at least had other people to turn to.  Besides his sisters, he had the Maganac Corps.  It was amazing how much he meant to them too.  But it was still funny to see my aristocratic friend with the slightly rowdy Maganac.  But as for all of the girls at his house, I couldn't help but smile at that.  All those siblings must have been a big help with his love life.

That was another thing weird with all of them.  Five totally cute guys, no girlfriends.  I had learned a few months past the Heero was the "boyfriend" Relena spent all of her time chasing, but whenever I asked him about it, he'd never say anything, so I assumed that there was nothing going on there.  But maybe I wasn't one to talk.  After all, despite what Duo liked to think, I didn't have a boyfriend either.

Hm…if I were going to go out with one of the guys, I wonder which one I'd choose.  Heero still scares me. Duo scares me even more. Trowa's just so quiet, but I always feel somewhat more secure when he's around.  Quatre's really nice, but he's just a little too much like me, in some ways.  Wufei?  Ha.  We can barely stand in the same room without arguing about something.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Quatre shaking me gently.  "Mina?  You should probably wake up now.  Duo's back," he said.

"What?  I just closed my eyes!  How could it be…"  Sure enough, the clock read 4:37.  I was going to have to eat and I should probably change out of the skirt I was wearing to.

"Hey, I brought you a sandwich," Duo said, putting a wrapped package on the table.  I sat down and ate it without talking.  However, Duo and Quatre seemed to be involved in some sort of whispered conversation.

"Are you sure?" Quatre murmured.

"No, just something Heero thought he saw.  You don't think the Prof would…" he trailed off.

"I hope not.  She's not ready for that yet," Quatre answered.

"Um guys?  I am right here, you know," I said as I threw the paper away.

"We uh, weren't talking about you.  We were talking about…um…someone else," Duo explained.

"Yeah.  Sure.  Okay, I'm gonna change.  Could you clean up the rest of this stuff, Duo?" I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer  before I went into my bedroom.  Changing out of the skirt and blouse I originally wore, I put on a pair of tight jeans and a tank top.  Glancing in the mirror, I realized my hair was going to be in my face.  After I braided it quickly, I twisted it into a blond ring at the back of my head.  Then, grabbing my jacket and sunglasses, I walked back out.

"Ready to go?  This place is way the heck on the other side of the colony, so we should probably leave.

The two of them nodded, and we left the flat.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I closed my eyes and let the very essence of DeMilo surround me.  Floating in space was the weirdest thing I'd ever experienced.  I'd had no problems so far.  Then again, I was still waiting for the Professor to give me the signal to use the combat system.  All I'd done so far is fly around a little bit and tested the communications system.

Suddenly, I saw another Gundam appear on the corner of my radar.  I got a transmission from Quatre.  

"Well, how are you handling it so far?" he asked with a smile.  

"So far, so good.  Are we testing the combat system?" I asked.

His smile disappeared.  "Yes.  Mina, if anything starts going wrong, let me know and the Professor will shut down DeMilo's computer."

"Okay.  Let's see what this thing can do!" I  grinned, moving in.

He barely managed to block me before moving out of the way.  We were testing my offense first, so I didn't have to worry about him attacking back as I continued to attack him repeatedly.  Things were going great.

Suddenly, a small light appeared above me that I didn't notice before.  All of a sudden, I felt like I'd been hit by a truck.  My head hurt like crazy.  But then, something even worse happened.  Someone was in the cockpit with me.

I had no clue how.  The thing was smaller than my shower.  But I could sense it, someone was inside with me.  But they were outside too.  And if I didn't attack, they'd kill me.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the my buster rifle and began shooting.  First I wasn't shooting anything, then I noticed Quatre.  I don't know why, but I began firing at him.  By some miracle, he'd managed to avoid getting the full-frontal blast.  My accuracy had gotten a lot better.  I had no clue how though.

"I'll get you.  You can't defeat me," I muttered.  And yet, I felt like I didn't say it.  It was like I was watching myself go insane, attacking anything that moved.  I saw Quatre send me a transmission, but I'd ignored it.   I couldn't stop.  That was when I started screaming.

"No!  Stop it!  Help me!  For the love of God, someone help me!" I cried.  I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks, but even so, I couldn't stop shooting.  Something was controlling me, and there was nothing I could do.

Then, just when it felt like I was going to die from screaming and the strain on my mind, it stopped.  Everything stopped.  DeMilo stopped firing, Quatre stopped avoiding the shots, and I stopped breathing.

The last thing I felt was strong arms pulling me free from the cockpit.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to the sound of angry voices.  Someone had laid me down on (surprise, surprise) one of the hard chair/couches again.

"She's a rookie Professor!  Why would you put the Zero system on a Gundam that you knew a rookie was going to be piloting?" Duo asked.

"Mina could've died out there.  She had no idea that the Zero system was on DeMilo.  She doesn't even know what the Zero system is," Quatre added angrily.

"You suspected, didn't you?  If you were so worried, why didn't you tell her yourself?" The Professor replied.  From the tapping sound, I could tell she was typing on her computer, probably not even looking at them.

"What do you think she would've done if she knew she was piloting a Gundam that could kill her?  We're lucky she didn't run off when she had the chance.  Or chances.  There's no way she's going to stay here now," Wufei muttered.

"I heard that," I groaned, trying to sit up.  Quatre put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Are you all right, Mina?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine.  Well, my head still hurts.  A lot," I admitted.  "But other than that I'm okay.  What happened?"

Everyone's eyes focused on the Professor, who was, as I predicted, typing at a computer with her back to us.  We were in a control room that looked into the area where Quatre and I had been fighting before.

"The Zero System took over and you lost control.  You're going to have to work on that for next time," she answered nonchalantly.

"Next time?  You'll kill her!" Duo cried.

I rolled my eyes.  "Thank you for that support Duo."

He blushed.  "I mean…okay, scratch the killing part.  But don't you get how dangerous the Zero System is?  Most pilots go insane after using it."

"If they don't die," Heero added.

"Well, I'm not insane.  And it won't kill me.  I  bet all of you can use the system, right?"  I asked.  None of them answered.  "Right?"

"Heero has it mastered," the Professor explained.  "And you'll have to learn to live with it too."

Quatre stared at her, completely shocked.  "Are you saying you're not disengaging the system?"

"Of course not.  Since Mina's from Earth, it'll be easier for her to learn to use the system.  It worked for Milliardo Peacecraft, it'll work for her."

"Zechs had experience piloting before.  This was Mina's first time," Heero pointed out.

"Will you guys quit it?  I'm fine okay?  I didn't come out dead or insane.  I don't even have a scratch!"  I yelled, standing up.  "If you don't get it, chasing down Gatton at the spaceport today was probably more life-threatening than the Zero System.  Especially since I got recognized.  I've asked you all to trust me, and now you have.  I'm grateful."  I smiled weakly.  "And now I'm asking you to quit worrying about me.  I'm a Gundam pilot too, and I'm your comrade as well.  I'll be just fine."

With that said, I walked out looking like I felt ten-feet-tall.  But really, I felt about two inches tall.  The Zero System scared me worse than hell.  But I wouldn't let them down.  They would see that a lying, easily scared girl could handle the Devil's Gundam.

*************************************************************************************************************************

All for now!  R+R+R!!!!  *goes of to play with Zero System*


	10. When You're Scared Run to Your Enemy

Crash and Burn

Part 10

Author:  *huggles Bob the Ewok*

Hi!  How are you today?  I'm fine, thank you.  I'm assuming you're here to read the ficcie?  Ah yes.  Such a wondrous ficcie it is, too.  Especially when we put Mina on the Zero System.  How fun it is!  Oh, and guess what?  I've just received serious head trauma.  So now I'm perky!  Yup, perky as a pink polyester poodle puppy.  Hm…you know they have happy pills.  Do they have depressed pills too?  Can I have one?  I need to stop being perky.  Too much perky!  Oh no!  The perky monster!  Eek!  Run!  Don't own the anime!

-The Perky as a Pink Polyester Poodle Puppy, Nyneve

*************************************************************************************************************************

I ran to the docking bay.  Luckily, it was empty and quiet.  Actually, I don't think I was supposed to be in there, because it was locked.  But with a piece of wire to open the door, and a heavy bag to smash the security cameras, I was fine.   Sighing, I looked out at space.  Something so big, and yet, it didn't seem to have a place for me.

I couldn't go back to my flat.  No, they'd probably look for me there.   Although I usually welcomed company from my comrades, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts now.  At least, I _think_ they were my thoughts.  After all, I couldn't help but wonder what the lasting effects of the Zero System would be.  What if I ended up being permanently controlled by it?  What if it was controlling me that very second, making me think my own thoughts that weren't mine?

_Yeah.  That's likely_.  Damn.  Just when I thought I got rid of that annoying little voice.

"Shut up.  You have no idea how I feel," I told it.  "You're just my annoying voice inside my head.  You've got no clue how scared I was back there."

_And now you're angry that you're scared_ the voice replied matter-of-factly.  

"Well, yeah," I admitted in a very, very quiet voice.  But someone heard me.

"Talking to yourself again?" Wufei asked smugly, stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" I muttered, not looking at him.

"Is this what you're going to do every time you meet an obstacle?  Run and hide?" he asked, walking over and looking out the window.

"Leave me alone, Wufei.  Damn it, you're the one I want to see least of all," I snapped.  Suddenly, he reached out and turned my face so I'd look at him.  He held it like that while he spoke firmly.

"Listen Aino.  You wanted to fight, so you got to fight.  You can't run away now.  It doesn't matter that you've gotten the others to sympathize with you.  No to say you don't deserve pity," he paused and narrowed his eyes.  "I'm not going to be so kind.  YOU are DeMilo's pilot.  And it's your responsibility and solemn duty to pilot her.  Even if it kills you."

He let go of me and looked away.

I wanted to cry.  I wanted to scream in anger.  I wanted to stand up and walk away, not caring.  But I couldn't.  Because he was right, as much as I hate to say it.  But that didn't mean I was going to do what he said.

I took a deep, shuddering breath.  "I'm not you, Wufei.  I'm not like you or any of the other pilots.  I'm scared.  I'm not ready to die.  If I were, I wouldn't be here today.  You'd have killed me months ago."

This took him aback.  He shook his head in disgust.  "You're hopeless.  I shudder to think what would happen if actual lives were placed in your hands.  In case you've forgotten, you're not doing this for yourself.  You're doing this for the people about to become slaves to OZ-II.  But then again, you are just a child.  A little girl who can't handle the fact that sometimes she has to do things for other people, let alone herself.  Don't bother coming back.  We don't need you anymore."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me alone.

And now, I cried.  I screamed in anger.  Then, I walked away, not caring.  And the annoying little voice didn't have one thing to say about it.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I wandered the streets of the colony.  It was strange.  It almost looked like a city on Earth, except there was no one there, because the colony wasn't ready for civilian inhabitation.  It reminded me of death.  Something told me this was what it would be like when I died.  I wasn't nearly angelic enough for heaven, but I wasn't bad enough for hell.  So I'd probably end up haunting something as a ghost.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.  It'd almost be like immortality.  Except instead of doing things forever, I'd only be able to watch.  Watch people be born, watch them live, watch them die.  Not too different from now, really.  That's what I could do, instead of going back and fighting on DeMilo.  Wufei was right.  They didn't need a wimp like me.  In the end, what would it matter?  We've all got to die sometime…

My morbid thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps behind me.  Instinctively, I pulled a gun from my bag and ducked into an alley.  Trying not to breathe too loudly, I looked for the person following me.  But there was no one there.  That I could see.  Biting my lip so hard that it bled, I clicked off the safety on the gun and fingered the trigger.  Warily, I stepped out of the alley.

I looked around.  There was no one around.  No footprints or anything coming from the direction I'd come from.  Was I losing it?  

I thought so, until I felt the gun next to my head and the hand clapped over my mouth.

I would've screamed, but I had a gun too, so I was calm.

"Close your eyes," a husky voice ordered.  "Or I pull the trigger."

I broke out of his arms the way Heero had taught me.  Then, I ducked around the corner of the building and fired at him.  He was a soldier dressed in a strange uniform.  He was tall and heavily built, but didn't look too bright.  He also wasn't too fast or agile, because I managed to hit him a few times.  Not in any vital places, though.  Got his shoulders, forearm, and finally his leg, which caused him to fall to the ground.  While he was still recovering, I put my foot on his chest and pointed the gun at his face.

"Drop your gun, or I fire," I ordered.  He tried to lift his arm to shoot me, but it wasn't responding.  I squeezed the trigger.  "I'm not kidding."

Muttering under his breath, he dropped his gun.  I immediately picked it up and pointed it at him.  "Do you swear you have no other weapons on you?"

"I swear.  Please, you're killing me," he begged.  Still keeping the weapons pointed, I moved my foot.  But he didn't get up.  "Help me…"

"Who are you and why were you following me?" I ordered, not moving.

"Standard patrol, Lady.  Orders from the Boss.  Please help," he asked again.  I wasn't satisfied.

"Who is your 'Boss'?" I asked.

"Help me, and I'll tell you everything," he pleaded.  Suddenly, I realized that I was killing him.  I had completely disregarded his humanity.  In other words, I had "pulled a Professor".

"Yes, I'm sorry.  Here, lean on me," I apologized, helping him stand.  I let him lean on me as we headed for the medical center.

"What's a girl like you doing alone out here after curfew?  And with a gun, no less?" he asked.

"That's not your business," I said calmly.

"Oh, but I believe it is," he said, smirking all of a sudden.  I froze and immediately pulled a gun on him.

"Even more proof.  You do realize you've committed a crime, attacking an OZ-II Colony Security Official," he said.

"OZ-II?" I whispered.  This was gonna end in hell.

"Affirmative," another voice replied.  Suddenly, more soldiers stepped out of the alleyways, closed buildings, and some just seemed to materialize.

"You are under arrest for the attack of OZ-II Security Officer Amos Gatton," the voice said.

"Oh…shit…" I cursed as I dropped both the man and my weapons.

**************************************************************************************************************************

You know how sometimes you get that feeling you've been somewhere before, even if you've never been there?  I was going through that.  Of course, it probably had something to do with the fact that I was YET AGAIN on the plastic chairs stuck together to make a couch.  Except now there weren't any doughnuts or a coffee pot.  Now there was only a few other haggard looking people sitting perfectly still, trying not to make any noise.  I assumed that they were in trouble for breaking curfew (and did the Professor bother to mention a curfew?  Nooooooooo…).

I tried to make eye contact with some of them, so that I might give them a reassuring smile.  Or maybe receive one.  Because no matter how bad I felt for them, I felt worse for myself.  I'm sure none of them had turned around and shot Remus Gatton's son, as it turned out my little friend was.

Damn, I was scared now.  Really scared.  For the first time in months, I was wishing I'd have never walked into that dorm room after that party.  Then, I'd never have started working with the Professor, and I wouldn't have tried to pilot DeMilo, and I wouldn't have gone nuts, and I wouldn't have run away, and I wouldn't have gotten scared and shot Amos Gatton.

Now that I think about it, it wasn't even the party that got me in trouble.  No, it was a year earlier.  I HAD TO GO OFF BY MYSELF ON THE STUPID FIELD TRIP.  I HAD TO SEE THE AMBASSADOR GET MURDERED.  I HAD TO RECOGNIZE THOSE…

_Idiots?  Jerks?  Bastards?  Or perhaps, Aino, they're your friends?  _The voice suggested.  

No.  I could honestly say no.  They are not, and never were my friends.  Maybe I tried to make them my friends, but that didn't work.  No, I was just a nice girl caught up in a bad situation with five guys who have to always be heroes and kill people.  Not to mention the Professor, who I was convinced was the Devil.

"You!  Come on!" A tall woman with an amazing grip ordered as she seized my wrist and led me into a room.  The woman I had noticed at the airport was there.  I could see now that she was actually quite pretty, with long platinum blond hair and a pale complexion.  But her eyes were heartless, and her mouth was twisted in a cruel smile.

"Well, well, well.  So you're the one who shot Remus's brat.  I must say I'm impressed.  He's a few times larger than you.  But a few times stupider as well," she commented.

I said nothing.  What was I supposed to say?

"And now it has come to me to decide what to do with you.  Any suggestions?" she asked.

Again, I remained silent.

"No?  Well let's see…I could kill you," she offered.  When she saw me bite my lip, she smiled.  "Don't like that plan?  Well maybe not.  How about imprisonment?  I nice cold cell in the Reforms building might do a bad girl like you some good.  But I hate to think about someone with your talent going to waste."

"Talent?" I asked suddenly, forgetting my place.  I prominently shut up.

The woman's eyes glittered.  "Of course.  You don't think I haven't had people watching you?  I've been monitoring you all day.  Aino, Mina Aino, isn't it?"

I sucked in breath.  How much did she know?  If she knew what I had been doing…

"I'll take that as a yes.  After I saw you at the spaceport, I was surprised by how well you tracked Remus.  And then when I saw you with those Gundam pilots…oh don't look so surprised.  You know, their identities aren't nearly as secret as they wish.  Actually, my sister knew them quite well."

"Your sister?" I asked, venturing a question.  While this lady had spent her time lecturing, I had been planning.  Wufei was right when he said I was no use as a pilot.  But as a spy?  I think they could use someone like me.  Very much so.

"Yes.  Dorothy Catalonia," she answered as if it were nothing.  "I am Regan Catalonia, head of OZ-II."

"But I thought Remus Gatton was the leader," I commented, trying to show interest without showing too much interest.

"Remus?  Head of OZ-II?  Ha.  In his wildest dreams, maybe.  No, right now he's just our front man.  Also give us a bit of financial support.  But he can barely keep his own political party under control, let alone our organization," she paused, and looked hard at me.  "You, on the other hand, seem to have a great amount of potential.  Maybe not in leadership, but…"

"But what, Miss Catalonia," Suck-up time.  I think she knew what I was getting at, but that was what she wanted.

"There's a good deal of information on you, Mina.  Our sources have gathered that you have become an espionage expert.  Not to mention you learned to pilot MS in a matter of months.  That's quite an accomplishment," she said.

"Thank you," I said, blushing slightly.  

"Let's cut to the chase then.  Mina, with your skills, I would be more than happy to take you on as a member of OZ-II.  You would be of good use, since you can spy on the Gundam pilots easily, not to mention "larger fish", if you get my meaning," she smiled.

I pretended to think hard, running my fingers through my hair.  But then, I felt something.  Buried in the tangle of blond, there was what felt like a small listening apparatus.  

_So they've been listening to every word I've said._  This was perfect.

"Commander Catalonia, I accept your offer," I declared, smiling.  I could almost picture the looks on the guys' faces as they realized I'd "betrayed" them.

Or so they thought

I had no intention of really getting them back.  Not like that, no.  But in order for me to do my job the best, I was going to have to be believable.  That meant telling Catalonia everything.  With a little luck, the guys would hear me and run before they got caught.

"Excellent," she smiled.

"And as my first action under you, I have more than enough information concerning the Gundams and Professor Trista Meioh," I said.

"Even more excellent," her grin grew.  I shuddered.  Her canines were a bit pointed, and she reminded me of a vampire.  "But we'll get to that later.  I'll send you to Marisse.  She'll give you lodging for the night, and a uniform as well.  We'll swear you in tomorrow, and then we'll get down to work.  Welcome to OZ-II, Cadet Aino."

**************************************************************************************************************************

I spent the night in a hotel.  When I was sure I was alone, I pulled the listening device from my hair and studied it.  I figured one of the guys had slipped it in while I was unconscious.  So they expected me to run.  But I bet they didn't count on me going to OZ-II.

I ran my fingers over it, and then suddenly, it started to make noise.

"That…traitor!" I heard Wufei yell.

"I can't believe Mina would do something like that," Quatre whispered in disbelief.

So, this thing ran two way.  I made sure they couldn't hear anything, not even my breathing.

"This is all your fault Wufei!  You went and got her mad and now she's going to betray us!" Duo cried.

"I doubt it," Heero said solemnly.

"What?  What are you talking about Heero?  She said she'd give that Regan lady all the info on us she had tomorrow!" Duo replied.

"Then it's probably faulty information.  Or else she'll run off.  That's the way she works," he answered.

I growled in anger.  How dare he!  But I'd made too much noise.

"Uh oh," Quatre said suddenly.  "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Duo asked.

I took a deep breath.  Showtime.  "Hear this, Maxwell," I snarled into the device.

"_Mina_?" he asked.  "Crap…she figured out how to turn it on."

"That and more.  And now you're all going to pay for what you've put me through," I said.

"You can't mean that," Quatre said.

"Oh, I mean it Winner.  Wufei was right.  You guys don't need me.  But Commander Catalonia does.  And I'm more than willing to help," I threatened.

"Go right ahead," another voice said.  I choked, realizing it was the Professor.

"I'm sure you will go ahead and tell.  In fact, I bet right now you could kill any of us and feel no guilt.  We deserve it," she replied calmly.

"Prof?" Duo asked.

"After all, we've threatened to kill you.  We've lied to you.  We stole your life.  And we almost killed you putting the Zero System on DeMilo.  It would be no less than we deserve to be captured by Regan and her organization," the Professor said.

"Um…yeah.  Yeah!  And I'm _not_ sorry, I hope you know.  I was waiting for my opportunity, and I got it.  And now you'll all wish you'd let me go when you had the chance," I said.

"Bitch," Wufei snapped.

"Wufei?  I hope Regan tortures you a long time before you're executed!" I yelled, and then threw the listening device on the ground, smashing it into little pieces with my foot.

Right then, Commander Catalonia's face appeared on the TV screen.  She was smiling.

"Well, Cadet Aino.  I had my doubts at first about you.  I was sure that you were out to spy on _us_ from your little group.  But now that I've witnessed your conversation, I realize how sincere you are," she replied.

"It was no less than they deserve commander.  You see, even though they were the ones who made me what I am, it was against my will.  I want revenge on them for what they did to me," I explained.

"You poor, dear girl.  I feel your pain," she replied, a little too sweetly.  "I'll make sure you're promoted, ASAP."

"Thank you Commander," I said.

"Of course, Cadet," her face disappeared from the screen.

I unplugged the TV.  Then, I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

**************************************************************************************************************************All for now!  R+R+R!  *huggles Bob the Ewok*


	11. Never Look Back

Crash and Burn

Part 11

Author:  Nyneve

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this one.  I know, bad me.  Well, with my MSN Messenger on the fritz, I'm getting what I deserve *attacks messenger*.  Anyways, thank you people who've visited my site!  I love being loved ^.^  And now, there's lotsa crossover pics for the taking now that I fixed em!  Isn't that nice of me?  So go help yourself to some nice crossover piccies.  I take requests!  Don't own the anime.

-Nyneve

**************************************************************************************************************************

I stood breathing in deeply in the night air.  Stars…so many stars…

"Almost as pretty as you…" said a sarcastic voice from behind me.  I turned around to see Duo.  His usual carefree expression was replaced with one of contempt and anger.  But it was his eyes that revealed how hurt and betrayed he felt.

Now was the time to lose the bluff.  There was no one out here with us.  No spies, no recorders, nobody.

"Duo, don't you get it? I'm faking it.  It's all just…"

"You expect us to believe that?" asked a quieter voice.  It was Trowa.

"Of course!  This is what you trained me to do!  I'd never join OZ-II for real?" 

"Is that the truth, Mina?  You hate us, don't you?" murmured Quatre, not looking at me.

"Obviously.  She sold us out, didn't she?  Almost handed us over to Dorothy's sister," Wufei snapped.

"What is your problem?  Am I that good at faking?" I cried, near tears.  I choked when I saw myself at the wrong end of a gun.

"Maybe," answered Heero, then he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up straight in bed, sweat poring down my face.

Panting, I looked around the barracks.  I'd been an official member of OZ-II for three months.  But already, I'd been promoted to Special Lieutenant.  After I'd sold out my former comrades.

Praying they'd realize what I was doing, I lead a group to the flats and laboratory the Professor had been using on the colony.  Luckily, everyone was gone.  However, all of their plans and even Gundams Sandrock and Heavyarms had been captured.  Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Altron, and DeMilo were all missing.  I couldn't help but wonder why only Trowa and Quatre's Gundams were left behind.  I hope nothing happened to them.

"Aino?  That you?" Lieutenant Gruenwald.  She was my "partner", and was trying to be my friend.  We were both members of the A-3 Intelligence and Recovery Crew, a team that consisted of five spies who would go undercover to retrieve information, and sometimes get rid of people who knew too much.

"Yeah…yeah.  Just a bad dream.  I'm all right," I answered.  

"Better get up now anyways.  We've got to take care of Capriccio today, remember?  The plane?"  she pointed out, getting up.    
  


I nodded feebly, trying to shake off the feelings of guilt and sadness the dream had brought on.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Lisa?  Coffee please," Mr. Capriccio of the prestigious Forte company requested as I passed him.  

We were on board his private jet.  We had replaced his pilot, copilot, stewardess, and personal assistant and were waiting until we were convinced we could get a disk Commander Regan had assigned us to retrieve.  I was playing the part of the stewardess, Gruenwald was his assistant, and Lieutenants Jamerson and Garcia were the pilot and copilot.  The fifth member of our team, Lieutenant Smith was below us, waiting with an escape route.

"Of course, Mr. Capriccio," I headed back to the galley.  As I did, I passed Gruenwald, who held up a finger.  Nodding, I pulled the gun out from my jacket and stood in front of the back of the plane.

Jamerson stepped out of the cockpit, smiling at Capriccio.  "Sorry to interrupt sir.  Just letting you know there's going to be a little turbulence."

Capriccio sniffed.  "I hope it won't be too long of a delay."

"Well sir, it depends," he said.

"On what?" Capriccio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On whether you give us the disk in your briefcase," he finished.

"I beg your pardon?" Capriccio cried, his hand going to his briefcase.  However, Gruenwald fired at his hand.

"What in the…Marie!  What is the meaning of this?" he cried.

"Sorry Capriccio.  I'm not Marie," she said, removing the black wig.

"And I'm not Lisa," I added, taking off the red wig.

"So that means you and the copilot aren't the real pilot and copilot?" Capriccio asked.

"Correct," answered Garcia as he stepped out of the cockpit.

"Well I…" Capriccio froze "WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE?!?!?!"

"It's on a programmed autopilot that will fly you around the world or until it runs out of fuel, whatever comes first.  That is, unless you give us the disk," I explained.  "I'd advise, Mr. Capriccio, that you not throw your life away so recklessly.  Such things are better left to the young."

Capriccio was silent then opened his briefcase.  

"Put the disk on the ground," Jamerson ordered.  Capriccio obeyed.  

After nudging it with his foot a few times, Garcia picked it up.  "Thank you, Mr. Capriccio.  You've been a wonderful help."

"Now, goodbye," finished Gruenwald, shooting him in the head.

Once the disk was secured, we grabbed our parachutes from the compartments we had stowed them in, then opened up the door.  

"You three go ahead.  I'll shut off the autopilot," Garcia said, disappearing into the cockpit.

With the exception of Garcia, I was the last to jump out the door.  I'd been training for the past few weeks, and this was my first jump.  I was terrified.  But when I saw Jamerson's contented smile and Gruenwald's triumphant thumbs up, I calmed down.  If only the others could've been like this…

_Aino, if you ever think that again you will die a gruesome death_ the little voice snapped.  Damn.  Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of it for good.

_Are you forgetting they want to take control and rule the world militarily?  Or maybe you just want a piece of the pie…_

"No!" I cried.

"What?  Aino, open it now or it'll be too late!" Jamerson cried, staring at me incredulously.

Blinking, I realized he'd just told me to open my parachute.  I did so in the nick of time.  We landed softly in a grassy field.  Ten minutes later, a truck drove up.  Lieutenant Smith poked his head out.

"You gave me the wrong coordinates, Garcia," he snapped.

"We were a little late in jumping.  Sorry," Garcia apologized.

"Yeah, well get in before someone shows up, or the plane lands.  We want to be as far away as possible when that happens," he remarked as we piled in.  "Did you get it?"

Jamerson pulled out the disk.  "Yeah, we got it."

"Heh.  Bet we move up to A-2," Smith commented.

"Wouldn't that mean we'd be like, the second best team in OZ-II?" I asked.

"Yes Mina, it would," Gruenwald grinned.  I blinked.  None of us called each other by our first names.

"Uh-uh-uh, _Petra_.  Business-only relationships!" Smith scolded jokingly.

"Yeah, _Jared_.  Bet you and _Marcus_ NEVER call each other by their first names," Garcia smiled.

"Shut up, _Christopher_!" we all said in unison, then burst out laughing.  

Screw business-only relationships.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Congratulations A-3 Crew.  I am pleased to award you the title of A-1 Intelligence and Recovery Crew!" Regan smiled as we stood in her office.

Our jaws dropped.  A-_1_?  That meant that we're the best!

"A-a-a-1?" Jamerson cried.

"Correct, Lieutenant Jamerson.  I'm promoting you to head of Recovery as well.  And Lieutenant Aino is being promoted to head of Intelligence.  You two as well as the team are by far the best I have ever seen at what you do.  I hope you'll be with us a long time," Regan's eyes turned toward me and locked.  "Very long."

"I hope so too," I nodded, feigning agreement.  Although this was arguably the happiest day of my life, I hated myself for it.  I'm still a spy, only a spy.  I'm not even a spy for OZ-II!  I hate it, but I'm working for the Professor.  

This makes no sense.  Why should I hate being so happy for hurting the person I hate but still feel obliged to help?  I really like the other members of my team.  I'd rather face charging rhinos than the Gundam pilots.  Jumping out of planes is more fun than piloting DeMilo.  Although she's sarcastic and twisted, I like Regan better than the indifferent and annoyingly calm Professor.

"So, what do you think, Aino?" Garcia asked.  We had moved out of Regan's office and were standing in the waiting room.

"About what?" I snapped back to reality.

"We've got the evening off, so do you want to go out for dinner?" Smith suggested.

"Oh yeah!  I'm starved!" Gruenwald exclaimed.

"What about you, Jamerson?" I turned to the head of Recovery.  He wasn't listening.  We always had to listen to his rambling about how badly he wanted us to be A-1.  He'd never dreamed of getting his wish _and_ becoming head of Recovery.  

"Come on, we should celebrate!  Especially you two," Smith pointed out.

"Why not?  I could go for Italian," Jamerson grinned.  "In honor of the late Mr. Capriccio."

"Yes, a shame really about that plane crash," I added.  "Good thing his staff got away."

"Very good thing," Gruenwald remarked as we headed out to Smith's truck.

Dinner was uneventful.  Garcia was kind enough to buy us a bottle of wine, and Smith, not wanting to look cheap, paid for our meals.  Although Jamerson and I offered to pay, he insisted that it wasn't our place, since the "party" was mostly for us.  Gruenwald, we all knew, liked to let people buy things for her.

All in all, it was a good evening.  Until we started to head out.  My cell phone started to ring.  I picked it up.

"Damn it Aino!  Where the hell are you and the rest of A-3?" our supervisor, Commander Rhodes demanded.

"It's A-1 now, Commander," I corrected gently.  "Commander Catalonia gave us the evening off.  What's the matter?"

"The matter?  THE MATTER?" she screamed.  "THE MATTER IS, CONFISCATED GUNDAMS SANDROCK AND HEAVYARMS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!!  AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, THEY AND THREE OTHER GUNDAMS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE!"

I froze.  This wasn't happening.

"GET OVER HERE NOW, AINO!" Rhodes finished, then hung up.

"Get in the car you guys.  The base is under attack," I murmured, breaking into a run towards the truck.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"Holy shit," Garcia murmured as we tried to take down the five gigantic suits with our attack chopper.

"You know, there's a reason we're in intelligence.  We don't handle combat well!" Gruenwald commented, avoiding Altron's Dragon Claw.

I kept my mouth shut.  In exchange for any information on the Gundams, Regan had agreed not to tell anyone I was her source of information.  None of my teammates knew I was involved with them.

"Damn it!  Aino, we're out of ammo," Smith cried.

"Great.  What now?" I asked.

"TO THE LEFT GRUENWALD!" Jamerson cried as one of Sandrock's Heat Shotels flew towards us.  We weren't fast enough.

It got the back end, and we plummeted to the ground.

"Assume crash positions!" Garcia cried feebly.  We did.  Amazingly enough, we didn't die.  We did, however, get burned when we made impact with the base and the chopper burst into flames.

"Move it!" I yelled, kicking open the door and jumping over a pile of rubble into the hallway.  I heard their footsteps from behind me.  

"Aino!  Where are we going?" Smith yelled.

"I have no clue!" I replied, calling back.  I turned around a corner and froze.  It was Heero.

"Mina?" he said, clearly not expecting me.

"Get out of the way," I ordered, shoving him aside.  He caught my wrist.

"What's going on?" he asked, twisting it painfully.

"Fire…" I began.

"All right then!" came a triumphant cry from Gruenwald.  A gun went off and Heero fell, pulling me with him.

"New friends?" he snapped, struggling to stand.  However, Garcia caught him in a headlock.

"Let her go asshole," he growled.  Heero grunted and freed my wrist.  

"You okay, Aino?" Jamerson asked, taking my hand gently and examining it.

"I'm fine.  Thanks, Garcia," I said.

"No problem.  Now then, should we kill this guy?" he said, holding a gun to Heero's head.

"Works for me," Smith answered, following suit.

"He deserves it," Gruenwald added, taking aim.

Suddenly, a rush of flame appeared at us.  There was a loud explosion, and I heard Gruenwald scream.

"Run!" I cried, dragging Jamerson by the wrist.  We made it out of the building just in time.  

"No…" he murmured.  "They're…gone.  Gruenwald, Smith, Garcia…"

"Heero…" I couldn't stop myself.  Thank God Jamerson didn't hear me.

"Mina, you save my life," he said, looking at me.  The next thing I knew, his arms were around me in a tight embrace.

This was wrong.  So wrong.  I'd just saved the enemy.  I'd just killed three of my best friends.  I'd just killed Heero.  

I couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jamerson.

Then, I turned away.

And I ran.

And I didn't look back.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Shorter than usual, but very action packed, no?  Hee hee.  Saw a movie about skydiving at Six Flags yesterday.  Couldn't resist.  R+R!


	12. The Dangers of Stopping and Thinking

Crash and Burn

Part…um…I forgot

Author:  Nyneve (yes, it's me!)

Hey everybody!  I bet you thought I forgot ALL about this fic!  And about fan fiction in general.  Nope!  I'm still thinkin' of it!  A lot!  Really!  Really really!  A lot!  Really really a lot a lot!  So if you're still thinkin' that I'm not thinkin', you're WRONG!  Cuz I'm thinkin' about it a lot.  And now that I've got you all annoyed, I'll just get on with the fic.  Don't own the anime, or the song I'm using in it ("Possession" by Sarah McLachlan).  Later!

-Nyneve

**********************************************************************************************

I ran.

Course that's probably what you expected.

I just turned away from that base and ran, leaving Jamerson, Rhodes, Catalonia, everyone.

"Coward…"

It was the voice in my head, except it sounded a lot like Wufei.  I wondered if he'd been killed in the attack.  Did I care?  Sort of.  Just like I sort of cared that Duo, Trowa, and Quatre had been there too.  And like I sort of cared that it was my fault that Heero was dead.

There's no way it can be good when a spy can't remember which side they're supposed to be on.  _Technically_ I'm on the Professor's side.  I should be, anyways.  Even though I hate it, I wouldn't have been accepted into OZ-II if I hadn't received the training from Heero.

But in my heart, I was loyal to my fallen comrades, Gruenwald, Garcia, Jamerson, and Smith.  Maybe I didn't owe my skills to them, but I know that I never would've survived the past three months if I didn't have them.  Spying or no spying, the Gundam pilots could never fill their shoes.

I stopped running, my energy gone.  Looking around, I realized I was in a small, commercial area.  There were a couple of art-type shops, a post office, and a couple of cafes.  Aimlessly, I wandered into the nearest one, ominously named, "The Breaks".

Once inside, I paid a few bucks for a cup of coffee and sat down in a booth.  In the corner, a girl about my age was playing piano and singing.  I recognized the old tune as one I listened to in high school.

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion_

_And solitude my guide_

_Would spend forever here_

_And not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear…_

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word to find_

_The truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhyme_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after that wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear…_

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of know of_

_The path I fear to dread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dream_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us hear_

_And I won't be denied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after that wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear…_

How ironic that one song written so long ago could tell the story of my life.  Was I going to be alone until the day I died?  Would I spend the rest of my life being hurt and betrayed by people that meant nothing to me?

I didn't know.

Finishing my coffee, I headed out.

"Guess I better head home," I muttered, then realized what I just said.

Home?  Ha.  I hadn't had a home since…well, never.  I wasn't welcome at my mom's house.  School was school, not home.  I guess my apartment I lived in last summer had been home, but not now.  The flat I spent one day in?  Hardly.  The barracks?  They were, until they were reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Where do I go from here?" I asked myself.  I couldn't go to Earth, I had no money for a shuttle ticket.  No money for a hotel either.  Guess it was back to wandering.

I didn't run.  Rather, I just walked; I was in a dream world.  All the buildings were the same, and I didn't see anyone.  It started to rain, and I got cold, but I didn't care.  What did it matter anymore?  

Finally, I arrived at a bridge over a little aqueduct.  I never was very good at swimming.  If I just jumped, it'd be all over.  I could haunt this bridge, and listen to the stories of the people who were about to do the same thing that I did.

I climbed up onto the railing.  A cold wind blew in my face.  I took a deep breath.

I couldn't do it.

Breaking into tears, I allowed myself to fall backwards onto the bridge.  Landing on my back, I sat up and hugged my knees.  I was such a coward; abandoning my friends, running away, and not being able to take my own life as punishment.

I lowered my head and let the tears fall for what seemed like hours.  Then I felt something jut into my neck.

A painfully familiar voice spoke.  "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"I don't have one," I sobbed, looking up into the disgusted face of Wufei.

He remained silent, and kept the blade of his katana pressed to my neck.

"Please…" I whispered.  "Grant this coward one last request, Wufei.  You lived, do this for me.  End it now.  I can't do it myself."

As if to spite me, he was still quiet.  Suddenly, he threw his katana aside, yanked me up, and slapped my face.

"Listen to me, Aino.  You may be a coward, you may be a liar.  But you are _not_ to lose faith, damn you!" he yelled.

I stared at him, bewildered.  "What are you…?"

"You lived for a reason, Aino.  Why can't you just be happy with that and get out of this?" he continued.

"I…can't.  You said so yourself, Wufei."

What the hell was I saying?!?!?!?!?!

My lips kept moving, despite my wishes.  "This whole time…you should've known.  I may have betrayed you, but I always gave you a head start.  I'm not trying to avoid the blame, but what happened at the base…that was your fault, not mine."

Wufei looked shocked.  "What?"

"We'd given up on you!  There was no new evidence of your location!  Sure we had Heavyarms and Sandrock.  No one was trained to pilot them, except me.  And I didn't come near them, I swear it!  I've been on your side this whole time!" I cried.

He narrowed his eyes and studied me closely.  "You saved that one soldier."

"He was my friend.  And I didn't have that many.  All but he died when the base exploded," I explained.  "Including…Heero."

"Yeah, we know that already.  Was leaving him behind your plan for revenge on us?" he asked.

I don't know what happened then.  I just lost it.  

I pulled out a gun and aimed it Wufei's face.  "DAMN YOU!" I yelled.  "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ANYTHING I'VE SAID?!?!?!  I WANT TO COME BACK!  I WANT TO HELP YOU AND THE OTHERS AND THE PROFESSOR GET RID OF OZ-II!  IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET ME, THEN I'LL KILL YOU, STEAL DEMILO, AND DEFEAT THEM MYSELF!"

He blinked.  I blinked.  

Did he just possess my body or something?  Because what I just said was classic Wufei.  Neither of us were quite sure what had just happened.

"…Fine," he said, then turned away.

I looked at him, and cocked my head.  "What?  Where are you going?"

"DeMilo's been stored away on L2.  I also managed to escape with Nataku.  That'll have to do for now," he explained.

"Wait!  What about Duo and the others?" I cried, running up beside him.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.  "Didn't I tell you?  All three of them were captured, as well as their Gundams.  And the Professor's been missing for weeks.  It's you and me against the rest of OZ-II."

I couldn't help it.  I groaned.

This was going to be a lot more difficult than I originally thought.

**********************************************************************************************

All for now, all!  R+R+R!


End file.
